Skyward Sword: The rest of our lives
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: Spoilers for the Game! The memories of her life were troubling, the memories of her greatest enemy were troubling, and the memories of her life before were controling. Life for the two after the battle is over and done. M for later chapters.
1. Life Below

**Kisdota: Okay I desperately need to do this, I got another fic that I've been procrastinating, but I can't focus on that when I just beat this game. I'm only going to make a short story, 5 to 7 chapters tops. **

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS **

**SPOILERS**

**Beat the game first then you can read this. **

**Did you beat the game?**

**No?**

**Then what are you doing here?**

**Also, note to newcomers, my laugh is my signature don't get weird'ed out, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series, nor do I make any money from it.**

* * *

><p><em>The dark king and embodiment of evil Demise, and the young sky knight and goddesses chosen hero. The two swordsmen prepared to each other in the tranquil and peaceful world. Demise turned his head and faced the small human who had foolishly arrived. The chosen hero faced him as well, head on, with eyes more fierce than the wildest Loftwing. The bravery and foolishness of the human was beyond comprehension to Demise. <em>

_For the longest time in his immortal existence, humans would shudder from just a glimpse of his fiery hair. The cowardly race had fooled themselves into thinking that uttering his name would bring a curse. Humans were truly a fragile and pathetic race, the mere idea that they were able to last in this world was something baffling._

_Yet here, right now, was a human, a boy, a child. This warrior chosen by the goddess, his existence in this world must have been short. His experience in the world could be compared to a walk through the woods when compared to Demise's long life of constant war and terror. _

_This boy should have run, this boy should have ran away, he should have gone under one of his people's pathetic and soft wooden roofs. Yet here he is right now, wielding the sword the goddess's had blessed as though he was born to wield it since his birth. _

_The steps he took to reach him, unwavering, heading onward forward. Not a single step had gone to the left or right, each one of them moved in a full forward swing. The boy didn't make a singe moment of hesitation, he walked on to what would be his death._

_His eyes, it was like looking into precious gemstones for the first time. Every set of eyes that Demise had ever seen, every single one had the same type of expression. Fear, sadness, a loss of hope, all human's were supposed to have the eyes of cowards. _

_This boy, there was no fear, there was no sadness, and a look of anger that would rival even his own. _

_The most amazing human he had ever laid his own eyes on,_

_and he would relish and forever remember this day._

_The day he would kill the goddesses precious chosen hero. _

"_Ah… so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all," Demise started, "It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human."_

_The boy then stopped, but not out of fear. He was listening, listening to the words of the one he desired to kill. _

_Demise continued to speak._

"_Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand… shall serve as your tomb for eternity."_

_He had given his promise to him, his promise to kill him. End his life, and leave what little would remain in this nameless realm._

_And even after that, his courage was not swayed, not one bit._

_Demise began to move again, around the boy. As a wolf would when circling its prey. _

"_The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins," Demise said as he continued to circle the boy, "You will taste all of it, in the bite of my blade."_

_Demise stopped circling the boy, and turned to face him. The chosen one._

"_The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?"_

_Demise stretched out his hand, like he was reaching out to him. _

"_And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate… Mine to subjugate… Mine to rule!"_

_Demise stood forward and faced the chosen boy, mimicking the same determination he showed. _

"_When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!" he yelled with confidence._

_The world around the two suddenly changed, from a light blue and sunny sky, into a dark and stormy sky._

_The boy did nothing for a second… then… _

_He…_

_Looked…_

_Down…_

_He was afraid? He was scared? This was surprising, that courage that seemed limitless seemed to all but vanish. Now he looked as though he regretted his decision to come here, to face him, and his everlasting amount of dark power. _

_This chosen hero, had regretted his decision to fight. At the last minute._

_Demise was ready to take in this feeling, this laughable moment, something he would remember for all of his immortal existence._

"_It won't be long now," Demise said with a somewhat cheerful expression, "At last the almighty power I've sought for millennia._

_I will take the Triforce for my own."_

"_Shut up," he heard. _

_He was regretting his decision a moment ago,_

_now he was taunting him?_

"_Do you honestly believe," he continued, "That I could take solace, knowing that everything I've grown to love will be taken over by you?" he asked. _

_The boy didn't raise his head, but he took hold of his shining blade and held it up. His strange blue shield that bared the triforce and goddesses symbol had been raised in front of him for defense. _

"_Even if that was something I could relax to… that would be impossible," he said, "You've taken someone I care about far too much. I aim to get her back."_

_What was this? What was this boy feeling? Was he truly being brave? Or was he just acting courageous?_

_Whatever the boy was feeling, Demise knew who he was talking about. _

"_The goddess's power and her soul will forever remain with me," he told him, "The very power that you humans begged to save you, will be used to ensure your demise."_

"_I don't care about the goddess." _

_What? _

_What did he mean by that?_

_He was not fighting for the goddess? Then who? Was he talking about some nameless human he had slayed some millennia ago._

_The boy finally raised his head, Demise saw another interesting look that he thought he would never see in humans._

_The boy didn't regret his decision a moment ago, he didn't even lose any of his courage._

_Along with being courageous, and angry at Demise, he was also annoyed._

_Annoyed at Demise, the embodiment of darkness. _

"_I didn't come to save the goddess," he said swinging his sword in anticipation, "I came to save Zelda."_

_Zelda? _

_The name that goddess had taken for her now mortal form?_

"_It does not matter!" _

_*FWOOSH*_

_Demise swung his large blade, a strong gust of wind blew from all sides of him and passed by the boy who didn't even flinch at the feeling of Demise's power. _

"_What you desire will no longer matter, once I end your life chosen hero The world shall be under MY foot! For ETERNITY!"_

* * *

><p>*<em>GASP<em>*

Zelda woke from her sleep, her forehead sweaty, heart pounding, and fear clouding her mind. She rose from her makeshift bed underneath the life tree in the sealed sanctuary. She looked around and saw that everything was fine, nothing was wrong.

Looking around at the cracks in the wall she noticed the direction of the sun's rays shining through the old building. It was dawn, the sun was just rising, and the small miniature loftwings were starting to fly out of the tree.

Zelda started to relax, letting reality sink right back into her. She was not stuck inside Demise being used as substance, she was still in the sealed grounds, she was in her home. Zelda leaned back and let her head rest on her soft pillow as she pulled back on the covers of her sleeping bag.

Her memories of the past week was starting to take hold again and diminish the fear she was feeling a few seconds ago.

Demise had been defeated, Impa and Fi were both gone, the very weapon that Link had used was sitting at its place on the pedestal, and she and Link… were both resting in their makeshift home.

"_zzz…zzzzRRZz_." Speak of the devil, Zelda heard the sound of Links loud snoring from the other side of the tree. The chosen hero was snoring so loudly it was a wonder Zelda was even able to sleep.

Normally this would be the moment that Zelda would just go and give a small kick to the boy and wake him up so she could get a few more moments of sleep. She wanted to, but she didn't feel she could.

Ever since her memories of her past life had been awakened, the memories of being the goddess, she felt a great change in her personality.

Zelda had once been a goddess, a symbol of hope, a being of unlimited generosity, a being of pure righteousness and justice. That newly awakened part of her had a strange effect on her.

The side of her, the Zelda who would always joke around and willingly push Link off of high altitudes with disregard for his safety (because she knew he was a strong man and would be fine), was being repressed.

Normally, Zelda could easily rudely wake up Link without a moments hesitation, but the goddess side of her was somehow holding those feelings back. The mere thought of doing any amount of misfit or prank on Link would fill her with grief. She even started regretted all those times she did some type of mischief on Link growing up with him.

Pushing him off the deck to be caught by his Loftwing for the first time in his life and so on, yelling in his ear to wake him up when he slept in, and swiping the last bites of his food during lunch at the knight academy cafeteria.

She knew that it was nothing to fret over, and she knew that Link never even considered holding a grudge at her for what she did, but her goddess side kept panging at her. Making sure she felt bad for all the times she was even remotely bad.

Zelda decided to get up, knowing that she no longer had what it took to force Link to wake up from his sleep, besides, the recent dream she had kept her from going back to sleep. She got up and grabbed her rucksack that she had brought from her home and pulled out one of the towels she had with her.

Before heading off she walked to the other side of the tree to check on her hero. Link, he was sitting up, wearing his old clothing from before his knighthood. No blanket or pillow on him, he had let Zelda use them for herself, despite her telling him that she didn't need that much cover. He looked comfortable and contends none the less.

The way he would sit up with his eyes closed, mouth agape, head tilted to the side, and no sign of him waking up any time soon.

Link looked so… adorable.

The goddess side of her began to act up giving her short feelings of guilt for thinking of her best friend as adorable.

She left him and headed out the front door of the temple in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Once Zelda was outside the temple she took a right, up the ramp to the small allyway where the bomb flower was and went behind the wall.<p>

At that area was a large metal basin of water, courtesy of the water dragon.

Once the water dragon had heard the news of the goddesses decision to stay here on the ground she had given it to Zelda.

"_A good soak is good for washing away fatigue and stress. Consider it small thank you gift for all you've done for us my goddess,_" were the water dragons words.

Zelda let her towel drape on a nearby branch and began to disrobe, pulling up her ceremonial white dress and taking off her blue jewel like shoes. When Zelda removed everything she wore she climbed up to the rim of the basin and stuck her big toe in it.

By the magic and blessings of the water dragon, the moment her toe touched the water it had slowly changed from cold to warm, steam immediately started to rise from the basin and Zelda let her leg down into the water. She brought her other leg over the rim till she was in the water basin and let the warmth take her over. Slowly she sunk till her head was underneath, her long blonde hair splayed out like a flower floating on the surface of the water. Soon she rose her head back up, letting the warm water drip down.

She grabbed and handful of the water and began covering herself with it, ensuring that any and all spots on her to make herself clean. This basin was a blessing to Zelda, warm bath water whenever she wanted, and the magic from the basin instantly cleaned it. It was like taking a bath back at her home at the academy in the sky.

Once she was sure she was cleaned up she just sat in the basin, submerging her body up to under her nose as she relaxed. While she did though, Zelda began having new thoughts, thoughts about the dreams that had been plaguing her every time she slept.

Demise, that king of evil.

For some reason her nights were filled with his memories. Specifically about the battle between him and Link.

She didn't know why she had them, perhaps it was an effect of the time when her soul and essence were eaten by him in his monstrous form.

However she got them, they were there.

Every time Zelda had these dreams she felt the same things that Demise had felt, his anger for the gods, his desire for revenge, and his lust for violence. All this destructing without a shred of regret of remorse, to think that such a being could exist, had existed.

Everything that Link had faced before Demise, they were nothing compared to him.

Link.

Zelda also remembered the look she saw in Link when he faced Demise. That anger, hatred, never in all her life had she ever seen Link so angry.

She never knew that the once sweet and innocent boy she had grown with, could give a look so fierce that it would send even the bravest Moblin's running in fear.

She took a hold of a spot over her left breast and gripped her skin, the area where her heart was.

That look Link had given, had frightened Zelda.

"Zelda!" she heard.

Link must have woken up and seen that she wasn't behind him. Zelda heard Links voice from over the wall that was separating the two, he was calling out to her from out of her sight, obviously respecting her privacy.

"I'm over here, I'm in the bath!" she called back signaling she was okay.

"Oh! Okay! Just wanted to make sure!" he yelled back at her, "I'm gonna head into the woods and get us some breakfast, you want anything?" he asked her.

"Whatever you bring is fine," she said.

"Alright, be careful," she heard him say, soon it was quiet again and she was sure that Link was gone.

The basin magically got warmer, as though it was reacting to Zelda's feelings when she heard Links voice.

The two of them, they were alone.

On a world mostly devoid of any other human life, just her

and her best friend since childhood who risked everything just to be reunited with her.

The thoughts she was having of him.

The goddess side of her was doing all it could to make sure that she felt guilty of the un-pure thoughts she had of her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: First part of what I hope to be a five chapter story. Anyway I suppose you can all guess what the rating on this is going to be. Anyway I have to update another fic so just be sure to tell me what you all think of this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	2. A Reminder

**Kisdota: Okay not too bad, I mean I counted the number of the reviews other fics of the same category and series had so I gotta say I can't complain. I know that a ton of you had been story alerting my fic, come on review! I don't even know why I'm asking that though, if you don't review chances are you don't even read the author notes, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda Series, nor do I make money from it.**

* * *

><p><em>The swords between the two fighters clashed, sparks flew out of their blades with every strike. The boy was doing remarkably well for such a weak human, every slash was with purpose, every attack true towards it mark. <em>

_The strength behind the boy's swings. While they were the strongest he'd ever felt struck against his blade, second only to _

_His reactions were spot on, the instant his attacks failed he knew within the split second whether it would be better to continue attacking, or to defend himself. _

_His strength, dexterity, agility, everything this mere human had was to be commended. _

_The skills this hero had, it was almost a shame that they were wasted fighting for the goddess. _

_And a bigger shame that he would fall. _

_Demise began to grow tired of this humans feeble attacks, whatever entertainment this human had promised him was beginning to diminish. However the look this boy gave him was still the same as it was before._

_Confident, strong willed, fierce, and courageous._

_Before killing this hero, he wanted to see what kind of look the goddesses chosen show when he lost all hope of beating him. _

_*CLANG* "GH!" Link yelled as he defended himself. Demise had swung his weapon over his head hard with the intent of slicing the hero right in the middle. Link was able to defend himself with his shield. Demise did not move his blade from his spot, forcing Link to remain in place and hold his blade back._

_As Demise pressed down with his blade he took notice of the shield the boy was using. It looked well made, both in quality and design. The metal glimmered from even the slightest amount of light, and the color's shown in the sign of the goddess and Triforce looked to be in perfect alignment with each other._

_Humans always did have a tendency to waste their time making things look pretty, but even a well crafted shield made by them would never be able to withstand Demise's great strength._

_Demise pressed down harder with his blade, Link grunted as he tried to keep his shield up against Demise's strength. It wouldn't be long now, this boys only defense would soon shatter._

_*criiish crish* The sound of metal grinding against metal was heard as Demise pressed down harder, Link was unable to push or fight back against him. _

_*ccrrriiiIIIsHH* The sound of metal grinding got louder, Link was forced to his knees keeping his shield up and Demise's blade away._

_The hero's continued defense began to annoy Demise, usually a shield would break with this much of his strength. Yet for some reason the shield didn't even show scratches. _

"_What's this?" Demise asked the boy as he continued to force his blade on him, "Your shield should have broken by now, yet it hasn't even cracked," he said calmly, as though he was in no danger. _

"_nngh… A friend… hgh… gave it to me," Link said, grunting between sets of words. _

_*crish* "Hm?" Demise was shocked. His blade moved up when the boy pushed back against him._

_What was this?_

"_And it's not… *crish*" the boy continued as he kept pushing back, he lifted his left leg up from its knee and place his foot down._

_Demise had the boy down on his knees a second ago, now he was beginning to overpower him? Where did this_

"_going to break…*crish*," he kept going and pushed back some more. Link was able to get both feet back on the ground as he tried to stand back up._

"_From attacks…" he grunted, the boy was actually able to stand straight despite Demise's attack._

"_As weak as yours!" he yelled at him giving him the same fierce look he had before._

_*CLASH* "Ghh?" the boy had done it._

_Against all odds, through some miracle, he actually pushed aside Demise's blade. _

_Now he was open._

_*SLASH* "GAH!" he swung his blade downward across Demise's chest, the holy energy that the damn goddess blessed the blade with had burned like fire. _

_This boy was able to land a hit on him. _

_That was far more than what he expected._

_The hero kept up his onslaught and swung his blade at Demise once again. Demise defended once again, but for some odd reason he was just able to stop him with nearly a second to spare._

_What was this? His sword swings had become faster than before._

_Demise blocked one of his attacks, a strong clang was heard as he hit his blade. _

_*CLANG*_

_Demise nearly lost the grip of his blade, letting his weapon almost be knocked out of his hand. _

_This boy, was he getting better?_

_*SLASH*_

"_GWUAAHH!" he didn't know how, or when, but this boy had somehow been able to slip by his defenses and knock him back, sending him flying in the air._

_Demise landed with a loud thud right on his back, the feeling of fire coming from the new cuts from that accursed blade. The boy kept his stance looking over Demise, waiting for him. _

_He knew this fight was not over._

_This mere human had not only able to cut him once, but twice, and fight with him on equal grounds. _

_He wasn't supposed to last this long, this human was supposed to die, he was supposed to be weak, he was supposed to run away. This human had not only gone against his predictions, but he had humiliated him by actually knocking him on his back. _

_Demise had lost his amusement in this fight. _

_He rolled to the side and jumped up from the ground landing on his feet._

_This human wanted to fight him? So be it, he would learn his place. _

_*KRA-KOOOM*_

_The boy was startled for a second and looked around; the whole area had suddenly changed from dark clouds into thunder storms. Bolts of lightning rained down around him, flashes of electric towers crashed into the ground all around him. The hero's looked changed into one with caution, but his determination did not cease. _

_Demise raised his blade up into the air he looked up waiting for the power to strike him._

_*BZZTTZTTZ* A huge bolt of lightning fell upon Demise, the electricity coursed through his body, but Demise made no sign of pain. His blade absorbed the lighting and began to glow a neo electric blue. _

_Demise faced Link with newfound confidence. The Hero faced him with the same fierceness he had been displaying since the beginning. _

_With a loud cry the hero began running at Demise holding out his sword, he jumped forward and swung down his blade at Demise._

_A costly mistake, Demise raised his blade above his head in defense and the boy kept up his attack and swung his sword._

_*BZZTZT* "AAAHHH!" the instant Link struck Demises blade he felt a huge rush of painful energy course his body. Link was knocked back, he staggered as he tried to keep his balance. _

_This was it._

_*SLASH* "Gh-!" _

_Demise swung down his blade letting out the energy his sword held. A wave of sharp energy from Demises blade passed through the heroes' body right where his heart was. _

_*Klang* He fell to his knees, he fell to his hands the sound of his sword and shield hitting the ground was heard. _

_The hero looked up and gave Demise a look of anger before the life in his eyes vanished, and he fell to the ground. _

_He was finally dead. _

* * *

><p>"<em>GASP… huff huff<em>!" Zelda awoke in another sweat drenched haze. That dream again, the same one that Demise had induced into her when he took her soul and sprit.

This time was different though.

This was the first time she had seen this far into her nightmare. Usually, her dream would end near the beginning of the fight. Now, she had seen a lot more of Links fight…

Link!

Demise had…

Zelda immediately got up out of her sleeping bag and rushed directly around the tree of life in a panicked dash.

When she got to the other side she was able to relax.

Link was there, still sleeping soundly despite the noise she made. He was sitting up against the tree like he always did, snoring loudly with each breath as he slept.

Zelda had been so worked up truly believing that what she had seen was real. Yet here he was still with her like he said he would be. She suddenly felt tired, drained from worrying so much, she sat down on the ground losing the strength to stand.

She was still tired, even after that horrible image she saw in her sleep.

Maybe a few more minutes of rest before starting the day.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

She felt comfortable, and relaxed for the first time in days.

"…Zelda."

The soft sound of birds chirping could be heard past the walls of the sealed temple, the soft rays of light began to warm the room. The smell of grass and oak soothed her senses, the problems that she had been facing every day seemed to fade from her memories.

"Zelda."

Her bed felt soft, she never knew the ground could feel so nice. She didn't want to wake up today, maybe she'd try sleeping in longer than Link today. Right now she doubted she could ever leave her spot.

"Are you awake?"

_Mnnnn_, why was Link bothering her? She just wanted to sleep today.

"Zelda," this time she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. Then a second one… _sigh_ Link wasn't going to let her sleep. Zelda decided to just ask him to just leave her alone today.

"Let me sleep Link, I'm tired," she told him.

"Can… you let me get up?" Link asked her, his voice sounded like he was nervous.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked where she was. Once she took in her surroundings again the pure goddess side started reacting again, she wasn't in a position she should be in.

She was sitting up, her back against the tree on the same said as Link. She must have fallen asleep, and in her tired state she had unconsciously laid her head on Links shoulder.

"eep!" Zelda nearly shrieked, she almost jumped back, embarrassed at her position. Her cheeks tinted red she immediately got up and made distance between her and Link.

"Uh morning," Link said, he was questioning why his friend was sleeping next to him. He was sure that she wasn't on him when he went to sleep last night.

"S-Sorry!" Zelda apologized rather loudly.

"I-It's fine," Link told her confused at the tone of her voice.

Zelda had been acting weird around Link lately, she wasn't being a close to him as they were their first day on the surface. She had been acting skittish, and distant. Sure they had been through a lot together recently, but she shouldn't have changed this much after their ordeal.

"Is everything all right?" Link asked her.

"Huh? Uh y-yes," Zelda said nervous, did he notice something was wrong?

"Zelda really, you're been acting… well… weird. Is something wrong?" he asked again not content with the answer she gave him.

"No no really, I'm fine don't worry," Zelda told him raising her hands up in defense, she didn't want to trouble Link with any of her problems. Especially if those dreams she had been having were accurate. "I'm just… going to go for a walk," she said turning around and heading out the door.

"uh…. Alright," Link said, he sounded disappointed when she left. Zelda felt bad for not telling Link what was wrong, but he shouldn't have to worry about her.

* * *

><p>Zelda stepped out the front of the temple and stood underneath the large statue of the goddess… or herself. To Zelda, the sight of the statue seemed to sooth her with thoughts of her first home in the sky. To the goddess Hylia, it filled her with memories of when she was forced to send her people up into the clouds for their safety. She wished she could just let get rid of the memories of her life before, they were a constant torment and reminder of what kind of evil could exist. Zelda tried to ignore the goddess part of herself and focus on admiring the statue.<p>

It was amazing to think that this statue that she had admired and played around as a child used to be a part of the surface world. Even after falling down all the way from the sky it still looked exactly the same as it always had. The small birds had been constantly flocking to the tall structure, roosting wherever there was room, but they never seemed to do any damage or make any type of mess on the statue. It was like they knew the significance of the statue and were treating it with respect, not even the few monsters that were left ever seemed to come near this area. This area was possibly the most peaceful spot on the entire surface.

Zelda walked forward and stepped onto the large circular platform. The birds around her did not flee from Zelda's presence; rather, they continued to peck the ground looking for any seeds that might have fallen between the cracks in the floor.

Zelda could remember a time when she could just easily step underneath the gaze of the statue, now every time she came close to it she began to feel different sets of emotions.

Zelda remembered the time she pushed Link off when he graduated to the senior class, it made her feel guiltier than the times she pushed him off the island. He was heading towards solid ground that time, and she hadn't warned him about having to jump off. He could have gotten seriously hurt that time.

Hylia, she remembered the time she had created Fi and sealed her away inside.

Fi... the little spirit she Hylia made to help guide Link on his journey. Zelda didn't know her personally, even the goddess Hylia who created her did not speak to her much. All she did was give her an order, and told her of her fate when she succeeded. Fi obeyed without question, and fully accepted the fact that she would be forced to sleep for eternity when her task was over.

Hylia would have never suspected that Fi would create a bond between her Master.

The few times she and Link spoke to each other he had often talked about Fi. How clever she had been, about the graceful way she danced, and the way she would sing along to the music of his harp.

Even though she knew it wasn't her fault, Zelda felt horrible for not giving Fi a chance to live her own life,

and even worse for knowing one of Links friends were taken away from him forever.

Zelda decided that she had taken all she could, she decided to see if Link had brought anything back from the forest to eat.

She began to walk back to her home, passing the small birds who continued to ignore her. She kept her gaze downward, trying to forget everything that she had remembered.

"… hmm?" as Zelda was walking she saw something strange in the ground, something popping up that was a lighter shade of green than the grass.

It was out of place with the area, Zelda reached down to pick up the small object. It felt like it was made of wood, and part of it was buried underneath the ground. She grunted as she tried to force it out of the dirt.

When Zelda got it out she brushed the dirt off and examined it. She was suprised to find out what it was.

It was a small Bird Statuette, the very one that Link had acquired when he won the Wing Ceremony. It must have fallen out when the island fell from the sky.

The Wing Ceremony.

That was the day it all started. Who would have thought that day would turn so bad so quickly? When everything went so wrong.

That day… was still one of the best of her life.

She got to play the roll of the goddess, Link was the first to tell her how nice she looked in her costume, she and Link had that little adventure together looking for his missing Loftwing, the Sailcloth she worked so hard on was given as a gift to Link, and the two of them had spent the rest of their time sailing… together…

* * *

><p>"<em>You know… Link…" Zelda said softly getting his attention as the two flew through the air. Her blue Loftwing flew in closer to Links crimson Loftwing. Link looked at Zelda waiting for her to say something, but for some odd reason she seemed to be having trouble. Zelda looked down and away for a second, but she started speaking again. <em>

"_There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."_

* * *

><p>That's right, she almost forgot that time when she… she had almost told him… oh goddess, she couldn't even think it. For whatever strange reason Hylia didn't see Zelda's current thoughts as pure.<p>

She had almost told Link those… words she had wanted to say for so long to him. She swore to herself the day before the Wing Ceremony that if he won like he promised her she would tell him. It took all her courage to ask him to go flying with him, and when she was finally about to say those words that cursed tornado just had to interrupt her.

What would have Links journey been like if she had been taken away just minutes later? What would he have said if she told him what she was about to say?

It didn't matter now.

Zelda doubted she could ever build the same courage to say the same words she wanted to say on that day.

* * *

><p>Link had brought back some of the large yellow fruit that grew in the forest. Link had busted the hard shell in two and gave one half to Zelda. The two ate the fruits soft insides underneath the shade of the tree in silence. Zelda had a difficult time keeping her eyes on Link, but Link seemed to be paying careful attention to her.<p>

Usually whenever the two of them had lunch back on Skyloft in the cafeteria, Bazaar, or rarely the Lumpy Pumpkin Zelda would always act more lively. The two would have long conversations, Zelda would try and sneak extra bites from Links dish, or they would just laugh reminiscing about the past.

This wasn't the same outspoken, confident, cheerful Zelda he had rescued.

But whatever was bothering her she wouldn't tell him, and it was tearing Link up that his best friend wouldn't say anything.

As Link was about to finish his breakfast he started thinking about what he should do, Zelda wasn't going to say anything so he would have to try whatever he could to get her to open back up to him.

"… Hey Zelda," Link said, she stopped eating for a second and looked at him, "What do you say we go and Visit Skyloft for the day?" he asked her.

Zelda was a bit suprised at her suggestion,"You want to leave the surface?" she asked him.

"Just for the day, I've been thinking about a few things and… well I thought that I should probably get a few things to make this place a little more home'y. Maybe we can find someone to build an actual home for us, get a pair of beds to sleep on," Link told her.

A house and bed would be nicer than just sleeping on the grassy floor, a house… for the two of them. Zelda shook her head slightly trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Something wrong?" Link asked when she suddenly tinted and shook her head.

"N-No. I want to go, but… should we just leave the Triforce here unguarded?" she asked worried.

"It'll be fine don't worry. The whole area is was enforced by magic to destroy Demise when he was the Imprisoned. I don't think there's anything around here or left that can get it," Link told her trying to ease her worries.

Link was right, no monsters or anything dark would be able to even step a foot in this area. The Triforce wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, I suppose it would be nice to see my father again," she said softly thinking about her home.

* * *

><p>The two of them set aside their items in the temple and headed out to the small bird statue. The outside of the statue started to glow a light red as they apporched.<p>

Link held out his sail cloth and looked to Zelda, "Will this be able to support both our weight?" Link asked her.

"Yes… I made it strong enough to be able to carry two of you, so with me on it it'll still take us up," Zelda said. Link held out two corners of the cloth and gave them to Zelda, this was the first time she would be lifted up into the air. She was a bit nervous, but Link had done it millions of times before and came out fine.

A bunch of small little red lights started flying around the statue like fairies, and soon a large pillar of red light shot into the sky far out of Zelda's sight.

"Hang on as tight as you can," Link told her holding his ends of the cloth.

"Alright, how fast will it seeeaaAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Zelda shrieked as she and Link were lifted high into the air by a magical updraft, the surface of the world started to become smaller and smaller as she began flying. Link looked completely calm and relaxed as they headed for the cloud barrier.

When they were high enough they reached the sky, and Zelda's view of the surface was blocked by the sea of clouds that passed them by.

Soon they were high enough and past the cloud barrier. The large red light began to dim and their ascent started to slow.

When the two of them stopped rising Zelda let go of her side of the sail cloth and the two separated in the air and they started falling back down.

*_FWEEEEEhhhWEEE_*

Link gave a loud whistle signaling his Loftwing to catch him, his bird was immediately there to catch him. Link easily landed on his friends back and the two started riding the wind.

*_FWWEEE*_ Zelda let out a call of her own… but her bird didn't show.

"huh?" *_FWEEEEEEEE*_ Zelda let out a louder whistle.

What was going on? She whistled out, but her blue friend didn't show up. Loftwings were supposed to know when their partners were in the air and be ready to catch them at a moment's notice.

"LI-_oof_!" Zelda was about to call Link for help, but he was there before she was able to scream. Link held his arms out and she landed in his arms, his Loftwing started flapping its wings lifting the two higher in the air and started on for Skyloft.

"Are you okay?" Link asked Zelda worried, he held her close to him worried that something else might happen to her. Zelda felt… not uncomfortable, but her goddess part didn't find this position acceptable. Though she didn't exactly have anywhere to go so she just let Link hold on to her.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said quietly, but loudly enough for him to hear. Even with the cold wind blowing on her she still felt warmer than she should have.

"What happened? Why didn't your Loftwing come for you?" Link asked her, he looked around the area expecting to see Zelda's partner.

"I don't know, she's never taken this long before," she said.

"Can you feel her nearby?" Link asked.

"She's… not nearby, but… I know she's still alright at least. I think she might still be at Skyloft," Zelda told him looking towards her old home.

"Then let's go find her, maybe something's wrong with her," Link said.

"Alright… thanks for catching me," Zelda thanked him.

"Actually, I didn't do anything," Link said.

"What?" Zelda questioned.

"It was my Loftwing, he was already flying towards you before I even noticed you were falling," Link said reaching out to pat his partner on the head. He let out a small screech in appreciation nudging his head closer to Links hand.

He was flying to catch her before Link knew she was falling? That would mean that his Loftwing acted against his will. Loftwings usually always did whatever their partners wanted, a Lofwing going against a riders orders was stranger than her own Loftwing not appearing.

* * *

><p>At the Knight academy, Gaepora was going over a few notes in his office. It had been a busy day today considering what had been happening, but he still had work to do. As he was going over a few notes he heard the sound of flapping coming from outside his window, he looked to see what it was just for a quick second. Of course when he saw red of Links Crimson Loftwing his attention was made on the bird. When he also saw Link and Zelda riding the bird everything he was just doing was dropped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay that's a lot in a short time, a few of you are pretty much asking for a sooner update. I know when I'm gonna complete this fic so I looks like I might possibly go past 5 chapters. <strong>

**A lot of you have alerted this fic, so come on review it, tell me your favorite part, what was great about this fic. And if you hate parts of it you are free to hurt my feelings, it's the only way I'll learn, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Memorable places

**Kisdota: Okay so I doubled my reviews with the last chapter, so I guess I'll update like you all wanted. Just be sure to review like you all did before, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>Link's Loftwing landed gracefully on the ground in front of the second floor entrance of the academy, Link hopped off his back still holding Zelda in his arms. She quickly stepped down out of Link's arms in a quick hurry; her temperature went down when she was finally out of his arms. When Links arms were free his Loftwing immediately nuzzled his head into him rubbing his head under his arms, begging for him to pet him.<p>

"Hey boy, I missed you to," Link said returning the gesture and petting the Loftwing down the back of his neck. The large Loftwing was happy to see his friend after so long, even after being separated longer than what they were used to, the two still had that amazing bond between Loftwing and Human.

As Link and his friend were petting each other the school doors opened up, and someone walked out. "Father!" Zelda said surprised.

Headmaster Gaepora had stepped outside, joyful at the sight of his daughter and Link. Zelda gave her father a big hug and he hugged her back. "Zelda, it is good to see you again," he said happy to see his daughter.

"It's good to see you again to," Zelda said back feeling the same. Links Loftwing finally stopped asking for hugs and allowed Link to talk to Zelda's father.

"Hello again Headmaster Gaepora," Link said with respect.

"Link please, just Gaepora will do," he said cheerful at Links old manners, "It's good to see you two again, what brings the both of you here? Is everything well back on the surface?" Gaepora asked them.

"Yes everything is fine, we're just here for a visit," Zelda told him.

"We also wanted to get some supplies, and… well I was kinda hoping to see if anyone here would be able to build a home, something better to live in than the old temple," Link told him.

"You want to build your own home on the surface?" Gaepora asked, "Well I suppose something like that would be possible, though you might have a hard time convincing anyone to go down to the surface. But let's talk about all that business later, come in you two. I'm sure everyone else would love to speak to the two of you," he told them.

"Father wait, something was wrong," Zelda said worried, "When Link and I came up we called our birds, but mine didn't show up," she said.

"Huh? Oh yes, I almost forgot about that!" Gaepora said in realization, "I'm actually glad the two of you came here when you did."

"Do you know what's wrong? Is my friend alright?" Zelda asked sounding even more worried.

"Hoo hoo, No no believe me everything is alright," Gaepora told her sounding amused, "One second, if he didn't see you coming down then I assume he's just slaking off," he said.

"Who?" Link asked.

Gaepora turned around and looked up towards the bell of the academy roof, "GROOOOSSE!" Gaepora yelled.

*_CRASH_* *_BOOM_* Suddenly the sound of toppling wood was heard, then the sound of groaning and pain.

"GROOSE!" Gaepora yelled again.

"I'm up I'm up!" they heard a panicky voice. A few seconds later a familiar head popped up in a hurry, Groose crawled immediately over when he heard the headmasters voice. "Sorry, I-I was- eh?" Groose was about to make up an excuse, but was surprised the instant he saw his friends, "Link? Zelda!" Groose said.

"Hey Groose," Link said waving hi to him.

"What are you two doing here? Thought you two were gonna stay back in Grooseland."

"We're not calling it that," Link told him recalling that terrible name, "and we just came here for a visit."

"Just a visit _Heh, _guess I can't blame you," Groose said brushing back his hair with his left hand looking sure of himself, "I'd be bored to if I didn't have ol' Groose there to liven things up. So how have things been on Grooseland?"

"Groose!" Gaepora yelled at him sounding a bit angry, "I gave you a job to do! Have you been sleeping again?"

"N-No, I-I was just taking a break, a-and I finished the fence and everything," Groose said.

"Fence? W-Wait what does this have to do with my Loftwing?" Zelda asked, she was still worried about her partner.

"Oh right, come on up just hold on a second," Groose said, he moved back on the roof and out of sight. *_chick_* *_KA-CLUNK_* *_whirrrr_* The sound of gears and mechanics were heard from the top this time.

"Please stand back," Gaepora warned Zelda and Link raising his hand up signaling them to step back.

*_CLOOM_* Suddenly two very long wooden boards stretched out from the roof, the end of the two wood boards landed parallel to each other at their ends leaning 45 degrees to the roof.

*_Choom Choom Choom Choom Choom Choom_* a bunch of smaller wider boards slid between the two longer boards and set themselves in specific areas. In a short while a new set of stairs to the roof was made.

"Whoa," Link was impressed at the new device that was installed to the school, "Did Groose make that?" Link asked surprised.

"Ah yes, turns out Groose is quite helpful when you give him a set of tools," Gaepora said with pride.

"How do you like it?" Goose asked from the top stair proudly, "I call this little invention the **'Path of the Groose'**," he said raising up his arms, "Come on up, you're both gonna be surprised when you get up here," he spoke sounding just as amused as Gaepora did.

Zelda hurried up the collapsible stairs worried about her partner, Link followed behind her also concerned. Groose stepped to the side to let Zelda see what was going on. When she got to the roof she saw what was wrong with her Loftwing and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"What? What's wro-?" Link stopped when he saw what Zelda was seeing.

Surrounded by a newly made short fence, her own bird had apparently constructed a large nest for herself out of large tree branches and twigs in the middle of the roof, both Zelda and Link also took notice of the light orange blue spotted oval object she was sitting on. Her friend noticed her and gave a small squawk, probably just saying hi, but she didn't leave her spot.

"An egg?" Zelda said very surprised.

"She laid an egg," Link stated, staring at her Loftwing just as shocked.

"Hoo hoo, Yes it was quite a surprise for us," Gaepora told the two joining them up on top, "A while ago everyone started hearing the sound of something scuffling up on the roofs. I sent Pipit to go take a look and check if it was anything dangerous, though when he came to tell me what it was I didn't believe him at first. When I came to check as well I was shocked to see that your Loftwing had nested up here on the roof," he said.

"This is why she didn't come to me? But I thought Loftwings nested far away from here," Zelda questioned.

"That's true," Gaepora said, "Usually when Loftwings start nesting they go to an area that is uknown to us, the only time that new Loftwings arrive on our island is when they come to chose a partner. It is very rare for a Loftwing to nest in Skyloft, the last time it happened was… I believe around 200 years ago was the last recorded time something like this happened," he said, "Which reminds me, Link?"

"Uh yes?" Link asked.

"When the two of you came up here did anything strange happen?" Gaepora asked him.

"Uh… well when Zelda's Loftwing didn't come mine just went to catch her before I gave him the order to," Link said remembering what happened up in the sky.

"Yes, that's perfectly normal for this sort of thing," Gaepora said, "You see when something like this does happen the Loftwing have a trait in them that lets them adapt to this sort of situation. One Loftwing will take care of the nest, and the other will take the responsibility of the two."

"The respo- wha-?" Link's mouth fell open.

A slight wind blew past the four of them when Link's Crimson Loftwing landed near Zelda's blue Loftwing. It took a seat next to her and the two Birds lightly nuzzled their head together.

"W-Wait… do you mean- Links Loftwing-," Zelda said pointing.

"_HA HA HA_!" Groose laughed seeing the situation as funny, "You two should see the look on your faces," he said pointing at the two.

"Anyway," Gaepora said interupting Groose, "Yes it's true, Link's Loftwing is the one who mated with Zelda's Loftwing. So for the time being you two will have to share Links Loftwing," he siad.

"Well… this is kind of nice I guess," Link said awkward yet cheerful.

Zelda was still trying to get past what was happening, she watched the two birds happily sitting next to each other, not a single care in the world. She wondered, did her Loftwing decide to have a chick because she wanted to, or did Links own Loftwing have something to do with it. Whatever it was that made her do this, she looked happy right now, happier than she had ever known her friend. It must have been nice to be able to do whatever you wanted without anyone else having a problem with it.

"Zelda," Link said again.

"Huh? O-Oh sorry," she said when she started paying attention, "I was just-."

"Thinking?" Link finished for her, he sounded a bit annoyed when he said that.

"Uh… y-yes," Zelda said uneasy, had she really been using this excuse so long that he could predict her now.

"Link since you're here I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you about a few things," Gaepora asked him.

"About what?" Link asked.

"Ah well… in… private actually," he repeated clearing his throat.

"Oh, uh alright," Link said, "Zelda would you mind getting a bit of medicine and anything we might need?" Link asked her.

"Sure," Zelda said quietly.

"Groose," Gaepora said, "You still have work to do," he ordered him.

"What? What work?" Groose complained.

"The lessons that you've been missing," Gaepora stated.

"Ah, uh… right," Groose said, he forgot that he had been skipping out on his lessons "Link, Zelda, you two better say bye to me before you leave," he ordered them both before he left in a hurry.

"Here," Link said handing Zelda his strange looking gold, monocle wearing, wallet, "Tell the Bazaar I said hi," he told her.

"Right," she said softly.

* * *

><p>It had been some time since she had last been at the Bazaar, the place was looking just as lively as it had ever been. Different shop owners were giving their biggest (some forced) smiles to anyone who had passed by. Different items and products were displayed in a neat and interesting manner. It was nice to be here again, although this place did hold a few memories for her that made her feel a little guilty.<p>

When Zelda and Link were kids the two of them caused a bit of mischief for the place, and each other.

There was the time Zelda had dared Link to sneak a try of one of the potion shops unfinished potions, that had resulted in him being hyper and loud for the next three days, needless to say her father found out what they did rather easily.

There was also the time the two got into Gondo's burning forge at night, Zelda decided to play house with Link and she wanted to cook her pretend husband a meal, which consisted of cheese, bread, and some bugs cooked on a flat sheet of metal and held up by large pliers. The entire concoction turned into a dark black, and nearly burnt the bazaar down.

There was also the time Zelda saw something really beautiful looking in one of the shops, she never really knew what it was. All she knew was that it was shiny and Link tried to get it for her, but he tried to steal it. He got in trouble for it, but he could have said why he tried to take it and maybe lighten his sentence of cleaning out the stalls for the next month, but he didn't because he said he didn't want her to get in trouble.

She shouldn't have made him think he had an obligation to please his best friend back then, or at least told him not to steal the thing, whatever it was.

Zelda decided to focus on her job, the two would need to get a few things before they went back onto the surface. She decided to get a few things, maybe some potions for emergency's, and perhaps she should get another blanket for Link to use, he needed it.

"Zelda?"

Just as she was about to get what she needed she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw one of her old friends.

"Karane?" Zelda saw one of her other old friends.

"Oh my god," Karane nearly shrieked out when she saw Zelda, "Zelda! It's been so long," she said excitedly hugging her old friend jumping with glee, "What are you doing here? You've been gone for so long! When did you get here?" she said with the onslaught of questions.

"It's good to see you to Karane," Zelda said not knowing how else she should answer.

"Well come on!" Karane said, "We need to talk, I need to know what happened, what's been going on with you?"

* * *

><p>The two of them took a seat at one of the tables at the Bazaar Dinner, Karane was excited to see her old friend again that she got a bowl of stew for the two of them hoping to keep Zelda here as long as she could.<p>

"So where have you been?" Karane asked her, "After the Wing Ceremony everyone was worried sick for you, and then I heard that you were fine and staying underneath the clouds with Link," she said.

"Oh uh… w-we are," Zelda said stuttering slightly, "We're just here for a visit, Link is talking to my father right now, and I decided to come here and get a few things," she said.

"Ooh! Did you see what happened to your Loftwing?" Karane asked her with glee.

"Yes, she… laid an egg," Zelda said.

"Eee! I know, isn't that exciting, and with Links bird to," Karane said excited, "I wonder what kind of bird you'll both get… Crimson and Blue…. Maybe some kind of purple bird," Karane guessed.

"Yeah…" Zelda said not sounding too excited herself.

"… is something wrong?" Karane asked her.

"Whu- uh ye-yeah I'm fine," Zelda said trying to assure her.

"You sound… really quiet," Karane said curiously, "You should be more excited, you know since you're birds going to have a chick of its own this sort of make you and Link parents," she said, smiling slyly when she mentioned Link.

"W-wEd-What?" Zelda nearly knocked her plate off the table when she heard Karane's analogy.

"You know come to think of it," Karane started, "You and Link did get to spend quite some time… alooonne," Karane was clearly enjoying what she was saying.

"We-WE, e-eh!" Zelda's face began to turn crimson at idea of what Karane was thinking, and her goddess side was constantly reminding her not to think like that, "n-nothing's… happening between us, we're just friends!" she said, she accidentally said it louder than she wanted. A few people nearby looked at her wondering why she was yelled.

"Oooh? It doesn't sound like you two are 'just friends'," Karane said smiling.

"There's nothing going on!" Zelda said, loudly again by accident.

"Oh don't start telling me those lies," Karane told her, "Back then you used to tell me at night all about how much you loved and adored Link, and you'd go on for hours about how amazed and or worried you were for him," she teased.

That's right, she and Karane used to be roommates when she was living at the Academy. Karane being one of the only other few girls at the place the two of then would often gossip and talk to each other before the whole prophecy adventure happened.

"T-That was a long time ago," Zelda said cringing and looking away.

"The last time was a over a month ago," Karane argued back, "Come to think of it, you told me your plan about how you were going to… You know… if Link won the Wing Ceremony," she told her, Zelda cringed again remembering how she told her about her plan to… Goddess or herself, whatever the symbolism was, she still couldn't say it.

"What was his answer by the way?" Karane asked giving a long smirk to Zelda.

"I-I… I didn't get a chance to say anything," Zelda told her.

"What?... Oh that's right the cyclone, " Karane groaned, disapointed, "Oh oh, but you've been alone with him for a while, something must have happened," she asked hopeful.

"We're… just friends," Zelda said again.

"Don't give me that same ex-," Karane stopped when she thought about Zeldas statement, "WAIT! You mean to tell me that after all this time, nothing?" she almost sounded disappointed.

"I-It's complicated!" Zelda told her, apologetic sounding.

"What's complicated?" Karane asked her, this time she did sound disappointed, "You've had a long time alone with him, thousands of opportunities. This was something you used to dream about, and now that you have the opportunity, not just one but dozens of them, you still don't have the guts to say I lo-."

"NN_ghh_N!" Zelda suddenly covered her ears when Karane was about to say those words.

"Oh come on!" Karanes complained, "Now you can't even listen to it? You know I'm starting to wonder if you really are Zelda," she said.

"L-Look it's… something's happened recently," Zelda said disappointed in herself as well, looking down and pressing all her fingers together, "L-Listen I… _sigh_, Look Karane, can you keep a secret."

"yeah… why?" Karane asked suspicious.

"There's a reason… … 'nothing's' happened," Zelda said nervous.

She told Karane about the whole reason she was sent down to the surface, everything that happened. That Links adventure to rescue her was made to give him power, the evil that would have destroyed the surface and Skyloft, and the reason why she was acting different than before.

"Whoa whoa, w-wait," Karane said surprised, "you're telling me that you're… the goddess?"she asked confused.

"K-Keep your voice down," Zelda said moving her hands in a downward motion trying to get her to whisper, "N-No not… her exactly, I'm… her reborn, as a mortal… like I said it's complicated," Zelda told her.

"So can you… like… perform miracles and stuff like that? Can you turn water to milk? O-Or could you walk on air?" Karane asked her .

"It doesn't work like that, I don't have any of her powers. I'm mortal, Hylia was an immortal," Zelda told her.

"And you're saying that you chose Link to be your hero in your time of need, or Hylia, whoever," Karane said, "How long did you know that you were the goddess?"

"Not that long, when I went to the surface I started to gain the memories of Hylia over time," Zelda told her.

"That's why you and Link haven't done anything?" Karane asked her.

"Please don't phrase it like that," Zelda told her uneasy, "But… yes… ever since I gained her memories her old… habits have been trying to take over. Apparently Hylia needed to be a pure as possible to be able to use her powers, she was dedicated to it. And well… all the things that I do need to have a set of standards, otherwise I start feeling guilty. Everything I've ever done that was considered bad or wrong Hylia makes me feel guilty for it," Zelda said.

"Even pushing Link off the decks?" Karane asked her, Zelda nodded yes, "But you loved that! There wasn't a day that you felt guilty for pushing Link off the island. You used to brag about that!"

"I know, but now… I don't think I could ever do that again," Zelda told her.

"And what about telling Link you lo-… _rgh_ you know," Karane said remembering to watch her words.

"I… mnn," now Zelda was starting to feel guilty herself.

"No way!" Karane suddenly got up out of her seat.

"Uh Karane?" Zelda questioned.

"After all this you're not going to do anything?" Karane asked her with determination, "I've seen Link come and go for weeks looking for you, there wasn't a day that went by that he hadn't been doing what he could to save you, and now you're not going to give him what he's wanted?" Karane nearly yelled at her, "Okay, I don't fully understand what happened, but from what I know you're still Zelda, and Zelda wouldn't let anyone stand between her and her… _rgh_ best friend!" Karane said annoyed that she needed to say 'best friend'.

"W-Why… why is this a big deal to you?" Zelda asked her worried.

"Because… Because… Links just… He's just perfect for you!" Karane blurted out, "Everything you've told me sounds like something out of a fairy tale! The only part that doesn't sound very fairy tail'y is that you're still just calling Link your friend," she said, fist on her hips looking down on Zelda, "And as long as I've known you he's been a lot more than just a friend to you."

"But… w-what-," Zelda stammered.

"Alright, you and I are going to beat this," Karane told her.

"Beat what?" Zelda questioned.

"You're… I don't know what the word for it is, but you're not doing what you've always wanted to do because of somebody you're not. We're going to try and fight against that," Karane said pumping her fist, "Listen after your adventure did you ever do anything to thank Link for what he did?" she asked her.

"Uh… well… no I guess not," Zelda said.

"Perfect!" Karane said clapping her hands together, "Listen, we've got some time right, I'm gonna get a few things, meet me in my room."

"W-Why?" Zelda asked uneasy.

"We've got planning to do," Karane said mischivious.

* * *

><p>Zelda didn't have it in her to argue against Karane, so she decided to do what she asked. Zelda headed back to the school to see if Link could loan her a few of his empty bottles. Normally Zelda would have been opposed to Karane's idea, even though she had no idea what it was, but what she said was true. The Zelda in her was practically yelling at herself to listen to one of her friends. Zelda arrived at the academy through the second floor gate, but before she got to the door she heard a slight shuffle above. It must have been her Loftwing.<p>

"Maybe just a quick check," Zelda said to herself, she took the first step up.

"_So what'd the Headmaster want to talk to you about_?" she heard, was that Pipit?

"Oh uh… I don't want to talk about it," Link?

Up on the roof Link and Pipit were both talking to each other. Ever since Zelda's Loftwing laid it's egg people had constantly wanting to check on her bird. Gaepora had issued different people to keep an eye on her and make sure no one disturbed her nest. Link must have finished talking to her father, and decided to keep an eye on his Loftwing along with Pipit.

"Why not?" she heard Pipit ask Link.

"It was… uh… okay you know how Zelda and I have been… alone for a while?" Link asked him uneasy, "And well… he's Zelda's father."

W-What? What was her father just talking about to him?

"Ahh, okay never mind," Pipit told him, "But… what did you say?" he asked him hoping for more.

"Nothing's been going on between us, we're just friends," Link told him, Zelda began listening in as much as she could, despite her Goddess side telling her not to eavesdrop.

"Okay… so what's really been going on?" Pipit asked him still expecting a different answer.

"… nothing," Link said.

"Link I know what you've been doing all this time, with the surface world business. Something had to have happened," Pipit said.

"That's… that's just it nothing's happened," Link said feeling down.

"Nothing? Seriously? But the two of you both have the entire surface world to yourself and you're telling me nothing is happening? I would do anything to have the kind of privacy you two are having with Karane," Pipit said.

Wait what did he mean by that?

"Something… came up," Link said.

"Alright alright be honest with me," Pipit suddenly said, "You like Zelda don't you?"

Zelda nearly shirked out when she heard Pipit's question.

"Yeah, I love her."

Zelda placed her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"W-What? Just like that?" Pipit said surprised.

"What? Is that wrong?" Link asked him without emotion.

"W-Well, I sort of expected you to you know, hesitate, deny it. It's not easy to tease you when you just flat out say you like her," Pipit said, "So… does she know?"

Yes, and she was fighting not to tell the truth like she should.

"No," Link just said.

"Really? I thought that she would be all over you after everything I heard you do, didn't you rescue her from something that was supposed to be her demise?" Pipit asked him.

"No I rescued her from a monster 'named' Demise," Link corrected him.

"Same difference, I mean I would have figured that you two would have already gotten together. I mean Karane would be expecting the two of you to have a happy ending in your whole fairy tale adventure," Pipit told him.

"_How long have those two been dating?_"

"I want to tell her," Link said.

"_H-He does?_"

"But… she's not the same Zelda as before," Link said.

"_W-What? Yes I Am!"_

"Yeah what's changed about her exactly," Pipit asked him.

"Well…" Link hesitated for a moment before saying anything, Zelda picked up her ear trying to listen more closely at what Link would say.

"She's a lot quieter than before, she hasn't woken me up early in days, she's not asking me to go do things for her, she hasn't corrected anything I've done wrong, and she hasn't pushed me off of anything," Link listed.

"_What?_"

"I-I'm sorry, are we talking about Zelda?" Pipit asked.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Zelda questioned offended.

"Well all that actually sorta… no offense, but those all sound like improvements," Pipit told him.

"It's not, at least not to me," Link said down.

What? She thought he would be a little happier, he hated that stuff she did to him... Didn't he?

"So… how long have you felt like that for her?" Pipit questioned.

"A while ago, when I went on that adventure it was to save her because she was my best friend, but…" Links thoughts trailed away, "The first time I saw her after she was gone…"

* * *

><p><em>Link had just defeated the lava fiend Scaldra in the Earth temple, the battle had been tough for him, it was his second major enemy that gave him a real challenge.<em>

"_Master," Link heard Fi say from her sword, "You are currently low on health, I would advice you to take a rest at your earliest convenience," she told him._

"_I will," Link said, "After we catch up to Zelda, she's still nearby right?" he asked her. When he heard that Zelda was taken away by the Moblins he was worried. When he got into the temple and Fi said that the chain that was once holding her was empty he was able to relax, but he was still worried. _

"_Yes, I sense that she has entered the Spring," Fi said, "Now that the monster is no longer here it should be safe to enter."_

_Link nodded and hurriedly went to the spring, the golden door sensed his presence and opened up to him letting Link enter the spring. When he got there he was relieved, Zelda was still there._

_Zelda was being led to enter what looked like some pillar of light by the person in Black. She was about to enter, but she turned around before she was gone and saw Link. _

_Link saw her to, and what she was wearing. _

_The last time he saw her she was wearing that pink goddess costume, now… wherever it came from her large white dress made her look amazing._

_Much more beautiful than that costume did, she really did look like she could be mistaken for the Goddess._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh<em>," Link groaned at the memory.

"What? What's wrong?" Pipit asked him.

"Nothing, just… remembering something," Link told him.

"Well Link why don't you say anything, like I said before 'you have an entire world for the two of you'," Pipit told him, "I mean, this right here is just a sign for the two of you," he told him pointing out to both Loftwings who were still cuddling next to each other.

"Well it's cute, but I don't think it's a sign," Link told him.

"Link have you ever heard of the legend of how the first Loftwing's nested on the island?" Pipit asked him.

"_There was a legend about that_?" Zelda questioned in her head.

"No," Link said.

"Oh it's a great story, tell Zelda later, Karane goes crazy for this," Pipit started out, "It starts out with two people, a man and his Loftwing. The two of them had an amazing bond with each other, kinda like you two. The man and Loftwing were known all around Skyloft by everyone. And one day the man meets a woman, and the two of them fall instantly in love with each other. The people were happy for them, everyone, but the only one who wasn't happy for them was the man's Loftwing."

"Why?" Link asked sounding interested.

"He was spending more time with the woman than his friend, soon his Loftwing grew jealous, so Jealous that he decided that he wanted his friend back by any means necessary," Pipit said.

"_What was he going to do_?" Zelda thought interested.

"One night the Loftwing headed for the womans house and decided that he would toss her over the island below the cloud barrier to get his friend back," Pipit said.

"Whoa wait? Loftwing's never attack people," Link said suprised.

"Well it's a legend, and it was a while ago, maybe Loftwings weren't as tame as before," Pipit said, "Anyway, when the Loftwing got to the woman's home something stopped him, it was another Loftwing that was flying by, something must have triggered in the Loftwing because he instantly fell in love with the Loftwing that flew by, and forgot about attacking the woman."

Zelda awwed at the sweet moment of the story.

"The two Loftwings fell in love with each other, but the man's Loftwing was still feeling bad about his diminishing relationship with his old partner. Eventually the two Loftwings created an egg right here on the island, just like your friends did," Pipit said pointing at the two Loftwing in front of him.

"Then one day during a huge cyclone storm, the man accidentally fell off the island, and he called for his partner. His Loftwing was about to go out, but the Loftwings mate suddenly heard her masters call. Now Loftwing eggs are fragile and sacred, if they turn cold for even a second they die. So the mans Loftwing promised to save his mates partner so she could keep their egg warm," Pipit said.

"This is a Legend right?" Link said, starting to lose belief.

"Yeah yeah it is, anyway the Loftwing flew out to save the man, and to save his mates partner. He followed the sound of whistling, and when he got there he heard his mates whistling as well. When he saw who it was he was surprised, the partner of his mate, was his own partners Lover," Pipit said.

"Oh… well that does sound surprising, what happened next?" Link questioned.

"The Loftwing saw the two falling towards the cloud barrier, and knew that he could only save one. He desperately wanted to save his partner, but he didn't want to break the promise he made to his mate. But before he could make his decision his partner called out to him, telling him to save the woman and forget him. The Loftwing listened and went to save the woman, she survived, but the man fell below the cloud barrier," Pipit continued with his story.

"Um… Pipit that sorta doesn't make me think that my friends are giving me a sign for Zelda," Link said uneasy.

"It doesn't end there, they say that when the Loftwing got back to land he was so sad for losing his partner. The woman told him she was sorry, but that wasn't enough to quell the Loftwings anger. But before he could attack the woman told him why he said to save her," Pipit said.

"Yeah and?" Link questioned with interest.

"She said that she was carrying the mans child," Pipit said.

"What?" "_What_?" the two of them said/thought shocked.

"Yup, the Loftwing felt terrible knowing that he was about to attack the child of the partner he cared so much about. He then knew that there was nothing he could do to get back at her, not without knowing that he would be making his partner sad. So the Loftwing could do nothing, but regret not spending what little time the two of them had left with fonder memories. They say that this Loftwing taught his child to take responsibility for his partner and those his partner cared about, and they say that those teachings were passed along for generations," Pipet finished.

"So… that trait was taught from that Loftwing?" Link asked.

"Yep," Pipit said, "There's also a rumor that when two people's Loftwing's get together, they say that their partners will be bonded for life."

"_B-Bonded? For life_?"

"Really?" Link asked, he almost sounded happy.

"No," Pipit stated, Zelda calmed down, and Link was dissapointed, "But that would be interesting wouldn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter," Link said, "Zelda's become a lot more distant to me, she won't even talk to me anymore," he said.

That wasn't true was it? She was spending time with him… wasn't she?

"Besides, I doubt she feels the same for me anyway," Link said sounding depressed.

"_W-What, no no NO_," Zelda thought, that wasn't true, that wasn't true at all. She really did… She felt… she wanted to say… Goddess Damn her for not being able to say it. And curse Hylia for trying to get her not to curse.

Zelda couldn't listen anymore, she went inside the academy.

That was the last straw for her, sure Hylia was a goddess. So she could accept that she was keeping her from doing whatever she wanted that was considered… unholy or sinful, and she was prepared to accept that as a part of her life. But if Link was saying how much he missed the old Zelda and how sad he was that she was gone then that was it.

Whatever crazy plan Karane was going to make her do, she was going to go through with it.

The Zelda in her was yelling this promise, and she would keep it even if she died of guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay, a little longer than expected but here you all go. Anyway I got finals to take care of right now, so I might be a little late with the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	4. Plan A

**Kisdota: Alright, I've been getting a lot of reviews, and Finals are finally done with. Don't know how I'll do, but I know that I'll pass at least. Anyway here's the next chapter for you all, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

><p><em>Demise looked down at the goddess's chosen, whatever she had hoped for this boy to do was now impossible. The goddess had deemed this mere human the most worthy to wield her powers and receive her blessings.<em>

_Now look where he was._

_His life extinguished, gone, no sign of life, and no chance of rescuing the goddess or Zelda, whatever he chose to call her._

_Demise turned around, his back faced the body of the so called chosen. His business was done, he had had his fun. Now it was time to find the Triforce, and rule this goddess forsaken world. _

_He took his first few steps towards a new dawn, and away from the foolish child._

_None would stop him, those who even thought of facing him would know true terror. _

_Everything the goddess had done, everything she had planned, everything she had sacrificed._

_All of it was in vain. _

_All of it was a waste-_

_*clang*_

"…"

_*step step*_

"… _Still alive?" Demise asked turning around._

_The human was up, on his feet still looking as mad and courageous as he did before. _

_Flying around him was also a small pink light, leaving a trail and shower of sparkles on him. The wounds that were inflicted on him were partially healed. _

_Damn Fairies._

_Pesky little flies. _

_Of course the goddess would grant her chosen to be able to see those insects._

_They were a pointless race who could only flutter around, and were annoying to listen to, but even Demise knew their special ability of miraculous healing. _

"_huff, huff, huff," the hero may have been revived, but he was still tired. He was smart to keep one of those on hand, but in the end it would just prolong the inevitable. _

"_I'm not done yet," the boy said pointing his blade at Demise._

_The boy just experienced death, and he was still willing to fight, just to save the power of the goddess._

_This fight just became interesting again._

_The boy charged at Demise with sword and shield in hand, even this far into the battle he still fought with the same stamina as before._

_Demise raised his sword into the air again, the instant he did the boy stopped his changed. He back flipped out of the way before lightning hit Demise's blade and created a field of painful charges. _

_He was a quick learner. _

_Once it was safe, if you could call Demise that, the boy charged again swinging his sword again._

_A hasty mistake._

_*BZZZZTZTZZ* "GAAAHH!" Link cried out when Demise blocked his attack with his energized sword. Electricity went through his sword and into his hand causing a large jolt of pain. The hero back up again making some distance between the two of them, he coughed up a bit from pain. Though he was still no closer to giving up. _

"_Do you not see the difference in our power?" Demise asked before attacking._

_This time the boy couldn't fight back, he did another one of his back flips dodging Demise's attack. _

"_I will admit, it has been eons since I was forced to fight with this level of strength and magic!" Demise said swinging at the hero again. Link tried to bash his sword with his shield but he was a second too late._

_*CLANG* "GH!" Link staggered suddenly, giving Demise an opening. _

"_But now you are fighting me at my full strength! Whatever power you have left will be insignificant to me!" Demise said._

_*SLASH* "GGGHHH!" Link held back a yell when Demise's blade slashed right along his stomach, he was able to keep his balance and jump back again making more distance between the two. _

"_You were brave to face me, but you were far more foolish!" Demise swung down his blade charging up with more energy. A large spinning crescent of power flew right at Link._

_*SHING* "AGH!" Link was blown away and landed on the floor._

"_What reason could you have?" Demise said, "To come and face me, the king of all darkness?" he asked._

_Demise once again raised up his blade in the air, and lighting rained down charging his blade up once again. _

"_I already told you," Link said weakly getting up, "I came here to rescue Zelda!" he said raising up his blade at him. Though he was up again, he was still struggling to stay up._

_It wouldn't be long now, he would die again. _

"_Pointless!" Demise said pointing his own blade at Link, "The goddess, Zelda, Hylia, whatever you wish to call her. The power you wish to save will forever be mine!" Demise said, he felt as though he could laugh at this boy's intention._

"_The very power you humans worshipped, the power you prayed to, the power that saved you. It now belongs to me," Demise slowly walked towards Link, "The goddess really believed he power would be best put to use serving you worthless humans. All that strength, all that power, and she just gave it to the most useless people she could," Demise stood in front of Link, raising his sword up._

_Link didn't more, or even prepare to defend. He just looked down, his face was out of Demise's sight._

"_Do you humans actually believe you deserve this power? Do you think that you deserve the goddesses blessings? Do you honestly believe that you or any of your kind could ever use her with more purpose than I?" Demise swung down his electrically charged blade right on top of Link._

_*CLANG**BZZZZTZZTZZ_

_Link was able to block it, but not with his shield._

_Link raised up his sword and held back Demise's attack._

_Demise smirked and looked down at Link while he pressed down his sword, he could see the electricity traveling through his weapon and into him, charging him with pain._

_What a fool, he knew what would happen if his weapon touched his and he still fought back._

_This was the end for him_

_This was…_

_This…_

"_Hrgh."_

…

_What's this?_

"…" _Link stood still keeping Demise in the same spot as before, lightning was clearly coursing through him. Yet he was perfectly fine._

_What was this?_

"_Rgh!" Demise grunted trying to go against Link, but he couldn't move._

_What was this?_

_He should be in terrible pain; he should be on the ground by now. Yet he was standing just fine, more than that, he was holding back Demise's attack while withstanding the pain._

"_HRGH!" *SLASH* in an instant Link pushed back against Demise with just one arm. _

_The force of his blade made Demise step back._

_The energy in his weapon was diminished by the swing of the boys sword._

"_What?" Demise questioned when he was that the boy had actually canceled out his magic._

_He looked down at the boy who looked back up at him with a completely different face._

"_USE?" he said in a horrid tone with a terrifying look in his eyes. _

_It wasn't one of annoyance, or courage, or even fierceness. _

_He was angry._

_Pure anger. _

_Out of all looks this boy had given, this one was truly something new to Demise._

"…_After everything," the boy started, obviously mad at Demise, "After everything that's happened, do you think I would even care about anything, other than Zelda's life?" he asked him._

_The Lightning around the two still rained down near them, and the clouds and wind continued to blow and shift._

"_Her life, her power, they are the same thing," Demise said, "Humans, people like you, they are cowardly creatures, weaker than any other. They stay together because they are unable to live alone, unable to support themselves without some hand guiding them. They're like infants all their life, needing someone to look after them, or they die."_

_*KRA-KOOM* The lightning struck around Link, the reflected light from the strike showed the look of anger on his face._

_He didn't say anything, Link just held up his blade over his head until it pointed skyward._

_What was he hoping to accomplish? The magic from Demise blocked all of the magic support, including his Skyward strike. _

"_The only reason a human like you could ever want to save the goddess, is because you are unable to live without her, and the protection she provides you!"_

_*KRA-KOOOM*_

"…_!" Demise was surprised by what he did._

"_You're half right," the boy said pointing his sword at Demise._

_After Link had pointed his own blade upward the lighting that was supposed to strike him had struck his weapon._

"_I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Zelda," he said holding back his sword, "but I don't want her protection, I just WANT HER!" *SLASH_*

_The boy swung his blade at Demise along with a crescent shaped charge of energy flying directly at Demise._

"_T-Too fast!" *SHIIZZZZZTTZT_* _the attack struck Demise head on, his body began to feel pain before it felt paralyzed and numb. Demise was unable to stand up, he kneeled on the ground using his weapon for support._

_The boy started running with his sword back to normal, Demise didn't have the strength to get up quick enough._

_*SHING* "GHH!" Demise felt the burning pain of the goddess's sword cut right through his chest._

* * *

><p>"…!" Zelda awoke again, sweaty, worried, but still relatively calmer than all other nights she woke up. This time she saw Link in a way that was as surprising to her as it was to Demise. She had never known Link to get angry, she thought he was mad before in her dreams, but this… he looked bloodthirsty. Out of all the faces she saw Link give in her dreams, anger had been the most frightening.<p>

Once again she tried to get a grasp of her situation.

Yesterday she and Link decided to visit their old home again and do a few things, and then the two of them had come back to their new home, and they went to sleep underneath the Life tree. During that day she had met her other old friend Karane and… she remembered the promise she made to herself. Specifically the one she made after she heard Link talking to Pipit. Her goddess side was nagging at her for spying on her friends during a private conversation, but the old Zelda part of her was acting like a child meeting their Loftwing for the first time. She still remembered what she heard Link say about her… she couldn't exactly repeat what he said but she knew what he said.

And now the two of them were back on the surface in their little home, together… and alone. Karane was right, this was a perfect opportunity for her that she should have taken advantage of on day one.

Maybe not advantage…

No-NO! Forget Hylia's code on etiquette, she wasn't an immortal being anymore, she wasn't someone who would throw a fit over proper manners, she was Zelda. ZELDA! She wasn't the kind of woman who liked to sit on the sidelines especially if Link was fighting, she wasn't the kind of woman who screamed at the sight of a measly Skyloft beetle, and the only time she would even worry about her fashion sense is if she… was with… you know, with Link.

Honestly, before all this stuff had happened she thought she was as un-goddess like as Groose. Sure she knew she was a kind person, Link always did what he could to reminder her of that, but that was the only thing that made her similar to Hylia.

But no more miss nice Zelda, she swore to herself that she would do what she could to make Link… lo-… lllll-… like her.

Get ready Link, one way or another, here comes the new Zelda.

…

…

…

N-Not this new Zelda the new one after… Newer than… whatever she was doing this.

* * *

><p>Link soon woke up himself, only an hour after dawn. Lately he had been getting used to waking himself up in the early mornings since Zelda, for reasons unknown to him, had decided to let him sleep in. It was pleasant at first, finally being able to sleep in till noon, but eventually he missed his old way of waking up. Zelda knocking on the door of his room, sending her Loftwing to wake him up through his window, or even just pulling the covers off her bed sending him falling to the floor.<p>

Listen to himself, Pipit was right, something was wrong with him.

Before he could get up Zelda was there to greet him, appearing right in front of him, smiling at him.

"Morning Link," she said sounding… chipper?

"Uh… morning?" Link said, since when did Zelda greet him like that.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked him sounding as strangely bright as before with the same wide smile.

"Uh good… and you?" he asked her back, still a bit uneasy from her mood.

"O-Oh fine, just fine," she said. Hylia wanted her to tell the truth of her dreams, but Zelda didn't want Link to be burden with her worries.

"Uh good… so… I guess I'll go get us breakfast for the morning?" Link questioned getting up heading for the side exit.

"No, no it's fine," Zelda said grabbing his shoulders and pointing him towards the front door, "You go ahead and just use the bath first, I'll take care of breakfast," she said as she pushed him down towards the two large doors.

"What? You?" Link asked her confused as he was forcibly moved, "but you don't know where to look for food, and you always use the bath first," he told her.

"Oh it's fine you use it now, and I brought a few things back from skyloft so don't worry," she said, when they got to the door she pushed Link out.

"What did you bring ba-_mff_?" Link tried to ask, but was silenced when Zelda threw a towel on top of his head.

"Take your time!" she said cheerful before forcing the door shut. Link was about to question it, but decided against it and decided to take up her offer. Zelda wasn't exactly unsafe with everything she did so he assumed he'd be fine.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Zelda said relaxing, and giving her cheeks a chance to relax from her forced smiling. He would be busy for a while hopefully, time to get to work. She remembered what she discussed with Karane back on Skyloft.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay… first thing on our list, what's the first thing you and Link do when you get up?" Karane asked Zelda.<em>

_The two of them were sitting in Karane's room in front of her little round table, Karane looked Zelda directly in the eye, with a look of concentration and focus. Zelda was acting a bit shy and intimidated, but she tried to get past that, especially since she heard what Link said about her. _

"_Well uh… we get up… I use the bath… Link get's breakfast… then he uses the bath, and then-," Zelda continued. _

"_Wait wait wait, 'He' takes care of breakfast?" Karane questioned, she almost sounded like she was offended. _

"_Well yeah, we don't exactly have a place to store food, so Link usually goes hunting whenever we're hungry," Zelda said. _

_"Well there's where we can improve on! You just need to make a nice meal for him," Karane said. _

_"__I need to ... cook for him?" Zelda questioned. _

"_Oh yeah, it's a universal method to guys hearts," Karane told her, "After Pipit finishes his rounds during his night shifts, if I show up with just a cup of coffee for him he goes crazy with thanks, if I show up with some scrambled eggs he purrs for me," she said. _

"_Purrs?" Zelda questioned as she imagined noble and charismatic Pipit purring like a cat._

"_Okay not literally, but you get the idea. Make a nice meal for Link, and I guarantee you, if he hasn't fallen for you yet he will," Karane said confidently, "Here I got a few things you can borrow."_

* * *

><p>This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Zelda was able to set up a little fire, and she got a few things she was able to bring back from her home. Some pumpkin slices, a small pot, some cream, utensils, a few other things.<p>

Zelda's first dish would be an attempt at making a popular Skyloft dish, pumpkin soup. Karane gave her the recipe, but she still didn't feel confident about this.

When she said her first recipe, she meant 'First in her life', Zelda had never cooked anything before.

There was no need for her to cook before since she lived in a place that had its own cafeteria.

But Karane was right, after everything Link had been through for her he deserved more than a simple 'thank you'.

This shouldn't be too difficult, she faced all the ordeals in the prophecy, she survived against different monsters in her journey, and as the goddess Hylia she made a spirit for the magical sword she also made herself.

Soup should be nothing to her.

* * *

><p>Link laid back in the basin letting the warm water wash over him. Zelda was acting strange this morning, even stranger than the way she was before. First she was acting shy, quiet, and distant, and now she was acting all happy?<p>

Link knew that there was something wrong with her before, but now he was worried about her, and since when did Zelda let him go first in the bath? She always went first, always, he didn't really question why (girl thing probably), but he never minded.

Maybe something happened to her back in Skyloft… whatever he was first, he would just relax now.

Link leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and smelled the smoke… smoke?

* * *

><p>"Okay this is bad," Zelda said as she frantically tried to put out the fire spreading through the floor. When the pot wouldn't boil as fast as she wanted she got a bit impatient and hought about bringing up the heat, and she forgot that their entire floor, which was made of soft grass, wasn't exactly fire proof.<p>

Zelda did what little she could in an attempt to put out the fire, blowing hard on it wasn't helping, the wasted remains of the soup were drizzled on it but that wasn't enough either, and she tried to cover it with her bath towel and now she needed a new bath towel that wasn't burnt.

This wasn't what she needed, she wanted less stress for Link not more…. Wait Link!

He collected a bunch of different things on his adventure; he probably had something that could help. If she could only remember what things he had, damn Hylia's memories, bugging her when Link tried to reminisce about his adventure. If she had been able to pay even the slightest bit of attention to him when she was trying to filter Hylia out of her head she would know what to do. Zelda headed for the small chest they kept by the door where Link kept all his old items, and she immediately began looking through them.

What would help? What would help?

Beetle thing, bug net, claw chains, red earrings, AH HA the gust bellow, this thing could blow wind if she remembered right.

Zelda pulled the item out of the chest and hurried back to the fire that spread out a few more inches.

She stood a few feet away and aimed the opening of the 'bag' at the small fire and gave it a hard squeeze, when she did two bombs fell out and rolled to the flame.

Wait bom- *_BOOM_* "AAHH!" the force of the explosion knocked her back and she fell to the ground. Zelda took a look at the item she had a little more closely. It was blue with an image of two bombs draw in white on it.

That's right, the bag was the bomb bag, the vase was the one that could blow wind.

Zelda looked at the damage from the bombs, and now the flames were spread out even more. She needed to get the gust bellow before Link noticed anything was wrong.

And now it was too late.

*_WHOOOOSH_* Zelda felt a heavy gust of wind blow against her. The heavy wind blew out the fire before it spread out any more. Once the flames were out the wind stopped, Zelda heard Link put down the item before approaching her.

"Are you alright?" Link asked her worried.

"Ye-Yes I'm fiiiiiii-," Zelda's mouth hung open for a while, she noticed that Link arrived in a bit of a hurry.

He was still wet from the bath, and all he had was his towel around his waist.

"-u-uuuhh I-I I'm… fine," for some reason Zelda couldn't look away. Hylia was yelling at her to respect Link's privacy, and Zelda was inwardly… not screaming, but squealing at the sight of how Link looked.

"Right sorry," Link said embarrassed holding the towel around himself, "I-I'll just go get my clothes," he said rushing off. Zelda kept her eyes on him, every step he took made it impossible to stop looking at him, "Please don't start another fire," she heard him call.

The image of Link in a towel was something that would plague her mind for years to come, even against Hylia's approval. The last time she had seen Link in that state of undress the two of them were three and two playing in the bathtub together.

Zelda knew that the whole quest Link took had made him stronger, but now he looked…. Good… really good, really fit. Zelda didn't think he would look… that… just that… he looked better than 'good', but for now 'good' was all she could say thanks to Hylia.

Zelda wasn't the type of woman to fall for a guy just because he looked good, but if she was she would have fallen for Link all over again.

God no wonder Karane warned Zelda to keep him away from Peatrice from item check and Kina from the Lumpy Pumpkin.

* * *

><p>After Link came back dressed up he helped Zelda pick up the mess she had accidentally made.<p>

"I'm really sorry," she said apologizing again.

"It's fine, it's fine," Link told her, "I sorta wish you would have told me you were cooking something, I would have made a spot for you to start a fire. I didn't even know you cooked," he said.

"Uh… I don't," she said quietly and ashamed, "That was my first time."

"Oh… uh well… I guess I can't say it was good for a first time," Link said, "So I guess no breakfast?" he asked her.

"It's fine," Zelda said, "Anyway, what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Oh well I need to go scout out the area," Link told her.

"Scout? What for?" Zelda asked.

"Well remember when I said we should get a house built here?" Link asked, "Jakamar says that he's willing to come down here for us and help me build one. Groose offered to help too, of course I need to find an area that's flat enough and big enough for what we need. Plus I want to talk to Bucha and ask him if it's okay to build a house in the forest," he said.

That's right, technically the forest was the Kikwi's homes, and not theirs in the first place. Link always thought about others.

"Okay, I'll tag along then," Zelda suddenly said.

"What? You?" Link asked surprised.

"Why not?" Zelda asked him.

"Well, no reason, but you usually never leave, and the forest is pretty dangerous… for you at least," Link warned.

"Excuse me?" Zelda suddenly asked offended.

"W-Well I mean that-," Link stuttered, a large part of him knew better than to refer to Zelda as anything remotely related to weak.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry about me," Zelda told him.

"uh-huh?" Link questioned, he half expected her to give him some lecture on not underestimating her, or at least yell at him, but she just told him not to worry?

"Let me change into something better and we'll go," she said heading out the front door.

"But Zelda-," Link tried to say.

"No, no buts. Just wait, and don't leave without me," she half ordered, half asked him. Before Link could say anything else she was out the door and out of his sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where did you get that dress?" Karane asked her. <em>

_"W-What this?" Zelda asked holding up the sleeve of her white dress, "It was a gift from a friend of mine," she told her remembering Impa. _

_"And how long have you been wearing the same thing?" Karane asked her. "__U_

_h… well…," Zelda said thinking, "I guess ever since I fell on the surface," she concluded. _

_"That Long?" Karane asked her surprised, "When was the last time you washed that?" she asked worried about Zelda. _

_"Well, technically I don't need to," Zelda told her, "The materials are 'enchanted' in a way. I don't need to worry about it getting dirty." _

_"Really? But you've been wearing the same thing for a while now right?" Karane asked. _

_"Yeah… why?" Zelda asked her worried. _

_"Well then you need to try on something new," Karane said, "Stand up for a second," she commanded. Zelda just did what Karane said as she started walking around her looking up and down her body. _

_"Uh? What are you looking at?" Zelda asked her nervously. _

_"I need to try and figure out what would look best on you," Karane said still observing Zelda. _

_"__How are you-EH!" Zelda let out a small huff as Karane suddenly grabbed the back of her dress pulling the front tight on her. The shape of Zelda's front showed through the now tight material as Karane looked over her still pulling on the back of her dress. _

_"K-KARANE!" Zelda shrieked out embarrassed. _

_"__Will you relax? And don't yell, you don't want others to come do you?" she asked her. _

_"What are you doing?" Zelda huffed out embarrassed and mad at her, she attempted to get out of Karane's grip, but the knight in training was stronger than her. _

_"I just want to see what kind of figure you have," she said looking over her, "How do you get your stomach so flat? No wonder half the men on this island have their eyes on you," she commented. _

_"K-Karane!" Zelda almost shrieked out, her face was now red with humiliation. _

_"Man I work out all the time in the fields, and I still can't get my legs to look as good as yours," Karane commented looking down on Zelda. _

_"S-Stop saying that," Zelda tried to tell her as she suddenly covered her legs the best she could. _

"_Well at least my breast might be bigger than yours."_

"_KARANE!" Zelda shrieked out, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest even more embarrassed and red than before. _

_"Will you stop acting all shy, it's not like I gonna do anything," she told Zelda, "Maybe we should get Link for a second opinion," she said jokingly. _

_"NO! No no no nonononon!" Zelda renewed her struggles to get out of Karane's grip. _

_"Oh I'm just teasing, I'm not gonna invite Link," Karane finally let go of Zelda who kneeled to the ground and curled up still feeling humiliated from what happened. _

"S_top acting so dramatic, come on if you're like this with me then there's no way you'll have a chance with Link," Karane told her. _

_With Link- Hylia began telling her No, and part of Zelda was with her on this. _

"_Alright I got an idea of what you should wear now," Karane told her. She went into her own closet and started digging in the drawers for something. "Ah, okay the next time you get a chance wear this," Karane told her pulling out a set of clothes. _

"_Uh… are you sure?" Zelda asked her looking over what Karane offered her._

* * *

><p>"Okay… okay I can do this," Zelda said from the other side of the double doors. She was mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. While Zelda wasn't as pure and holy as Hylia, even she didn't exactly go around wearing things that would get her… attention in a way. But there was no one here to exactly get attention from, sure there were the Kiwi's and that Goron who stopped by from time to time, but she was sure that she didn't need to worry about her looks to them. Zelda opened up the double doors and walked into the room.<p>

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Zelda said to Link.

"Okay let's…," Link paused for a moment when he saw what his friend was wearing," …go…"

* * *

><p><em>Zelda tried on the dress that Karane gave her and looked over herself. Even she had to admit, while there was no way it could pass as formal wear, it did make her look… good. It was a bluish dress that seemed to hug her chest and curves in the right way, and Karane was right she did have a flat looking stomach. <em>

_Of course Hylia didn't seem to approve of the way she looked, the dress seemed to cut up at the top, for the first time in her life Zelda was showing a hint of her… 'rgh' gotta say it… cleavage. Just an inch worth, but even Zelda thought that it was too much. There also weren't any sleeves leaving her entire arms bare and clear. And one other slight problem she had._

"_Stop trying to stretch it," Karane told Zelda as she fiddled with the skirt again. The length stopped at above her knees, not only that, but she didn't have any pants on underneath._

_It was a bit of a rule for women in Skyloft to wear pants underneath their dresses, for decency issues. Flying around on a Loftwing in the sky required certain things to be worn. This made Zelda feel like she was naked underneath even though she still had her undergarments on._

"_Why do you have this?" Zelda asked her friend. _

_"Well I was hoping to wear it myself for Pipit," Karane said smirking as Zelda looked a bit disturbed at what she said, "But as a knight I'm a bit too busy to try wearing something like that, so I'll let you borrow this… remember just borrow, I still wanna try it out for Pipit, but I doubt I'll get the time to any time soon- Stop stretching the skirt, it won't go any longer!" Karane ordered her Zelda let go of the dress again. _

_"__Can't I at least wear something underneath it?" Zelda asked her. _

_"You are… aren't you?" Karane asked her. _

_"I mean pants!" Zelda clarified annoyed. _

_"Oh fine… actually I got something else that might look good on you," Karane said, from her drawers she pulled out a pair of boots and something white and flat. _

_"I was wondering where those were," Zelda said remembering the boots she had lent Karane, "But what's that?" Zelda questioned looking at the white square of fabric. _

_Karane held it up at one corner of it and it unraveled into what looked like a small pair of pants. _

_"Th-That? You expect me to wear that?" Zelda said, her face turning red at the thought of wearing it._

_"Yeah, look you wanted something to wear underneath, you can wear this," Karane told her, "and the boots will really make you look good, especially when you're down on the surface exploring uncharted areas, searching the unknown, side by side with Link," Karane said pretending to be dramatic as she told the fantasy. _

_"I could paint my legs white, and that would still cover more than that… napkin," Zelda argued. _

_"That's the point!" Karane told her, "Showing skin to a guy is like showing food to a fish. Once they see it, they drop everything they're doing to get it."_

"_Karane!" _

"_Besides what are you worried about, it's not like you'll be flying around on the ground. Link won't be able to see anything… well unless you let him." _

"_KARANE!"_

* * *

><p>"R-Ready to go?" Zelda asked Link who was still looking at her in her new dress. "Uh… yeah..," Link said before turning quiet again.<p>

"… … uh… … are we going?" Zelda asked her.

"… … what?" Link asked her still not making eye contact.

"Link?"

"…"

"Link… HEY!" Zelda noticed that Link wasn't paying attention.

"R-Right, let's go," Link said heading off out the front door.

Okay, maybe Hylia wasn't happy with the way Link was looking, but Zelda felt somewhat giddy from his reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: That's another chapter done. So this will go to the length of 6 to 7 chapters after all I guess. Anyway Zelda's dress was an attempt at remaking her old outfit from 'Zelda A Link to the Past', only something slightly more skimpy. Anyway the good parts will come up soon, so all of you just keep on reviewing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	5. The attacks

**Kisdota: Sorry for being late, been sick. Plus it's been Christmas and I was spending time with the family. Here's the new Chapter you've all been asking me to update soon, seriously that's all I seem to get. Not complaining, stating facts, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor do I make money off of it. **

* * *

><p>It was midday in Faron woods. The small birds flocked around in the semi-peaceful forest. Link walked ahead and constantly tried to keep his attention on the forest area, and off of his friend in her new… attire.<p>

"_What the heck is she doing_?" Link constantly thought over and over. Never in his entire life had Link ever known Zelda to wear something like… that? Those short sleeves, short skirt, and her… legs… really toned and th-damn it, NO!

Link had always thought that Zelda looked like a nice person, that pink costume she wore for the Wing Ceremony made her look really cute, and the white dress she wore had made her look like the goddess she used to be.

But this outfit… this was just… he didn't know what to think. Yes she looked 'better', but… Link knew he could complain somehow, but thinking of a complaint was a bit difficult when your oldest friend was wearing the least you had ever known in your life.

… Why was he looking for a complaint?

While Link was facing his inner turmoil Zelda was noticing his odd behavior. Okay maybe it wasn't exactly odd, so much as somewhat expected. One the one had she was glad he was looking at her, Zelda was happy, Hylia was still bugging her about this. However there was still this uncomfortable feeling she had the moment she put this on, not from Hylia, Zelda herself felt it. Zelda had never worn something like what she was wearing, even before she found out her origin she had always believed in making herself look proper. This new wardrobe must have had a bigger impact on Link than she thought because he was always looking behind himself, and she noticed when he tried to sneak a few glances at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

It was odd, but this was what she wanted … right?

As the two of them were trekking they both heard a small cry in the air.

A flock of Keese bats must have noticed Zelda because they were all flying in her direction with the intent of attacking her.

Even with the defeat of Demise, and the water dragons massive flood there was still a small population of evil creatures, monsters, as well as the now rare and possibly endangered Bokoblin.

Zelda became slightly worried about the Keese, Link was very worried, not for the Keese, but for Zelda. The moment he noticed they were coming to attack her Link immediately stood between them and Zelda.

Link didn't even need to pull a weapon out anymore.

The moment Link was within the school of Keese's vision they all stopped their flight and froze, their large yellow twitched and shook in fear. They all flew away in a panicked flight as fast as their small wings would allow.

This strange event had become common to Zelda in their short time on the Surface, while any monster would attempt to attack her, the two of them had yet meet another creature that would even look at Link.

She didn't think it at the time, but Demise's darkness must have had a bigger connection to the monsters than people thought. Zelda believed that Links victory over Demise must have sent some kind of message to anything that was fuelled by evil, because everything that was became frightened of Link.

The Deku Babas wouldn't react to Link's presence, even when he walked right over their roots. The Octorok's would remain hidden and the leaves on their shrubs would fall off from them when they shook in fear. There was also the time she and Link saw a Bokoblin attempt to enter into the sacred sanctuary. The instant it saw Link it dropped its weapon, maybe in a gesture of surrendering, and ran off screaming.

This annoyed her a bit, Link could go wherever he wanted without the fear of monsters wanting to hurt him, but Zelda still needed protection no matter what.

Though if this was because of Link beating Demise she didn't blame the monsters, she personally saw how scary Link could be.

Not that she would do it or even hope for it, but if she were to ever face Link in battle she wouldn't even attempt to fight. She would run.

"Are you alright?" Link asked her, she almost forgot that she was about to be attacked a few seconds ago.

"Yes I'm fine, they didn't even reach me you don't need to be concerned," Zelda told Link, a little annoyed at his over protectiveness.

"Right sorry," he said remembering not to make it seem like he thought Zelda was weak, "Anyway I was thinking maybe we could build a home near the foot of the tree, there's a small lake near the front so we'll have water when we need it, and there's a bird statue near the mushroom grove so we can visit home whenever we need to. Maybe we can ask Groose to make one of those 'path of the Groose' stairs to get up the ledge's easily," he explained to her.

Zelda just nodded and agreed with him.

Truth be told she didn't exactly know what she was supposed to think when she was getting her own home, growing up she always assumed she'd get her own home on skyloft where everything she needed was available to her.

A part of her also assumed/dreamed of getting that same home big enough for two people, one being herself and the other being the obvious choice.

Now that it was actually happening, and on a place that they two had all to themselves she didn't exactly feel as happy as she expected she would, thank you once again Hylia for ruining precious moments like these.

"Though I wonder, will the tree block the sunlight? I've never really stuck around in this area long enough to know… maybe we should talk to the Kikwi's," Link said still thinking about their home. Zelda just agreed with him again.

"How big should we make our home? There's not really much we'd need… though the few things we do need might be too big for our Loftwings to carry, we might need to build a few things here," Link continued, and Zelda just nodded yes to him.

"Plus we'll need to cut a few trees for materials to make a home, I hope the Kikwi's won't be mad at us for that," he continued thinking again, and Zelda just nodded yes again.

"…We could strap bomb flowers on ourselves and roll in fire for safety," Link suggested, to which Zelda once again nodded.

"Zelda!" Link said annoyed at her.

"U-Uh what?" Zelda said startled.

"Is everything alright? You haven't said a word," Link asked her.

"No, no everything's fine," Zelda said trying to get Link to calm down.

"Are you sure? I've been asking you what we should do about our living arrangements and you've just been quietly agreeing with me… Do you not want to get a home for us?" Link asked her.

"NO! No no I do I do," Zelda said worried, she did want this home, a lot more than she could allow herself. There was no way she wanted to keep living in the same ruins for the rest of her life.

"Well then you're going to have to put some input on this. Making a home is a lot of work and I don't want you to regret something later just because you forgot something," Link told her sounding a bit annoyed.

"Right! You're right I'm sorry, please don't be mad," Zelda said worried about Link getting mad at her.

"_sigh_… no no, sorry, you don't need to apologize," Link said calming back down, "I didn't mean to… snap at you, I'm just… I don't know I guess I'm a little hungry," he told her, "Why don't we take a break, I think I saw some of that fruit in one of those trees."

Link looked past Zelda to a tree where he saw something yellow in it. Link decided to take out his bow and arrow and just shoot it from where he was, he wasn't in the mood to hit his head at the moment. Link took out one of his arrows and pulled it back taking aim at tree with precision aiming. Link let go of the bowstring launching the arrow right on target.

*_SMASH_* *_BZZZZZZZZZ_*

The item Link thought was a fruit actually turned out to be a Deku Hornets nest.

"Uh Link?" Zelda said scared.

"Yeah I mistook it for a fruit, Run!" Link ordered her, he took her hand and the two of them began to run from the swarm of angry Deku Hornets as fast as they could. Link led Zelda directly to the small little pond at the foot of the great tree.

"Wait Link- LINK WAIT!" *_SPLASH_*

* * *

><p>Outside the temple in the sealed grounds Zelda wrung the water out of the small dress she was loaned. Karane would probably get mad at her for this, but there was nothing she could do. Diving into the water to avoid getting stung was probably the best solution the two of them had. Zelda got rid of Karane's dress and brought her old white dress.<p>

Today hadn't exactly gone the way she had hoped, she was intent on trying to make today a happy for Link and trying to get back her old confidence back. So far all she'd been able to do is burn a good section of the temple grounds, she probably lost the little 'Zelda' confidence she had wearing that stupid dress, and now she got Link mad at her. The two of them were forced to come back home so they could change into something warmer. Link let Zelda go first in the bath this time saying he just wanted to rest for a minute.

She didn't know what to do now… or even what she wanted anymore. What was the point of doing all of this?

She tried to think of what her goal was supposed to be now. It was obvious that her attempts at getting Link to notice her may have had somewhat different effects than she hoped.

Goddess, herself, however she was supposed to curse, she swore to try and shake off this annoyance of her other self's habits.

Maybe it was pointless, Hylia was supposed to be an all powerful immortal goddess. She could wipe out waves of evil, raise the land into the sky, and seal away an ultimate evil for a thousand years. How was Zelda supposed to compete with that?

Everyone was happy. Everyone was safe… maybe that was enough.

Zelda decided she was done depressing herself; she got out of the tub and changed into her longer white dress.

* * *

><p>Zelda pushed open the large door's letting herself in.<p>

"Link, I'm done," she called signaling him it was his turn. Link was in the center of the room with a small fire on the black brick floor for 'obvious' safety reasons. Over the flame was a small tea kettle.

"Alright, thanks," he said, Link had a small cup filled was something warm. Small lines of steam rose out of the cup as he took a small sip, "You thirsty, I made some tea," he told her.

"Oh, yes… that would be… nice," she said.

Link noticed the change in tone in her voice, he felt bad thinking he had done something wrong because she was once again talking in that same quiet shy way she had recently been talking in. Link decided he didn't want to ask her about it, she'd be better off not talking about it. He poured a warm cup of tea for Zelda from the small kettle and handed it to her. Zelda took the cup from him and sat down near the fire next to Link.

"I'm sorry about all that," Zelda said apologizing.

"No no, Zelda it wasn't your fault," Link told her, "you don't need to apologize, I was the one to shoot the nest down," he told her.

"But I was the one who got you angry," she argued back.

"That was my fault too _huff_," Link told her , "_huff_, look you didn't do anything, _huff_, I was the one who got angry at you, I was the one who decided to be lazy and just shoot that nest. _huff_ You have nothing that you need to apologize for," he tried to assure her.

"Well… uh… sorry all the same," she tried to apologize again.

"Look Zelda… _huff_, I didn't want to ask you before because you seemed really troubled, but… is there something_ huff_ wrong?" Link asked her concerned.

Zelda nearly spilled her tea when Link asked her that.

"You've been being quiet, and I hear you sometimes _huff_ at night when you're asleep tossing around and moaning," Link told her, he heard that? Oh god, how long had he known?

Zelda had been doing her best to try and avoid Link asking her what was wrong, he didn't need to know, she didn't want to give any of her troubles to him, and she didn't want Link to start thinking that she was part goddess.

"It's nothing, really I-," Zelda tried to say.

"No! No Zelda really," Link stopped her, "_huff_ I know when you're lying alright? Zelda _huff _please, did I do something to get you angry?" he asked her.

"NO!" Zelda said, "Link you could never do anything alright, it's not you alright, it's me," she told him.

"Then _huff_, what's wrong? _Huff_ You've been quiet all the time we've been here, ever since _huff_ day one you've been getting more and more quiet, and a while ago you were trying to cook and wearing that… that thing… _huff_ something it up!" Link said more sternly.

There was no way a simple excuse was going to work now, and Zelda knew it. He was obviously determined to keep asking her till she gave a reason for her behavior. He wouldn't be giving up that easily.

"Link I… please don't make me say it," Zelda said, she didn't want to, even Hylia was agreeing not to try and trouble Link.

"_Huff_ Zelda what? Say what? _Huff_?" he asked more intently, "I want to know_ huff_, you… _huff huff_," Link started breathing more heavily.

"L-Link? Are you alright?" Zelda asked, she didn't really notice it, but Link was breathing heavily a lot.

"I'm fine just _huff_… just feeling a bit… w-warm," he said placing his palm on his head.

"Are you getting sick?" Zelda asked scared for her friend.

"No… I-I can't I was just fine a moment ago _huff huff_," Link told her, he felt his hands becoming clammy, and his head started sweating.

"Link something's wrong with you!" Zelda suddenly declared getting up, she placed her hand on Link's forehead.

He was getting warmer.

"Did something happen? Did you get stung or-… did…," Zelda stopped to think, then she took a look at the small kettle of tea.

"Uh… Link," she said, almost like she was afraid.

"Yeah… _huff_… what?" he asked her sounding worse.

"What did you make this tea with?" she asked him scared.

"Uh… I-I saw a dried branch of tea leaves sticking out of your bag," Link asked her sounding worried himself. Link pointed to the small little wooden branch of small red leaves laying near the fire, Zelda didn't notice them a moment ago.

"YOU USED THOSE?" Zelda shrieked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, now you know what you're going to do right?" Karane asked Zelda. <em>

_"Yes?" Zelda said still not sure of herself. _

"_No not 'yeess?' No you're going to go out there, and then tomorrow you're going to wow Link with the new you," Karane ordered her, "Just do everything right, and I promise you Link will be loving you all over again. __Don't stretch the skirt on the dress, guys don't want that," Karane said. _

"_R-Right okay," Zelda said holding the items in her arms. _

"_And don't stutter, you're supposed to be outspoken, confident. I mean come on you were more boy than Link was when the two of you were kids," Karane said with her fist on her hips._

"_Right," Zelda nodded. _

"_And no acting like a mother, you're young, try to have fun. You're alone with Link," Karane told her. _

"_K-Karane! W-WE WE'RE NOT-!" Zelda tried to say. _

_"I don't mean like that! … heh, maybe the goddess hasn't fully taken a hold of you if you're thinking like that," Karane said laughing. _

_"K-KARANE Please!" Zelda said, her cheeks turned red, embarrassed at what Karane said. _

"_Oh actually, that reminds me one second," Karane said, she turned to the windowsill where sunlight was shining in. There was a small potted plant full of tiny red leaves laying there. Karane took a small branch from it and pulled it off from it before she handed it to Zelda._

"_You might want to keep this with you, just in case," Karane told her. _

_"__Why? What is it?" Zelda asked her._

"_They're Himero leaves, they're for protection," Karane told her._

"_Protection from what?" Zelda asked curious._

"… … …"

"_KARANE!"_

"_Will you stop screaming? I'm sure Link won't find that attractive," Karane instructed. _

"_Why do you have these?... Oh my- did you… uh," Zelda became more self conscious of the room she was in, she thought it might not be as clean as she had thought. _

"_Will you relax already? And no… me and Pipit haven't actually done… can I say it or do you get what I'm saying?" Karane asked her. _

_"Y-Yes! Why do you have these?" Zelda asked her shocked. _

"_Well you see Zelda… sometimes men and women like to… get together in a way that's-." _

_"__Stop stop! Stop stop stop stop!" Zelda ordered dropping everything in her arms and covering her ears, "I know what this is supposed to… protect me from," Zelda shuddered when she said that last part, "Why do you want me to … n-no don't answer." _

"_Alright listen, I haven't had a need to use these leaves myself alright me and Pipit haven't actually… done anything that big before. I just keep them here just cause something… might come up," Karane explained. _

_"So you and… Pipit haven't…," Zelda tried to say but she couldn't, and she thought Hylia made the L-word difficult to say. _

"_No already," Karane told Zelda, "I'm not saying that these leaves have to be a part of the plan alright just… keep them… in case… you don't even need to let Link know they're there. Though if you tell him it might give him ideas," she smirked. _

"_Karane! Link and I aren't like that," Zelda grumbled out mad at her. _

"_I get it I get it… just take it already," Karane told her. _

"_F-Fine… I guess it wouldn't hurt to be… prepared," Zelda said._

_Different thoughts and ideas were now going through her mind as she said 'prepared', not just ones that Hylia had forbidden though._

_Was Link… did he ever think of those kinds of… things?_

_He never actually showed an interest in… well women… besides Zelda herself, and the two of them were just friends. He never hinted anything about wanting to… damn Hylia was making it hard for her to find the right words. In the many years the two of them had known each other he never showed any sign of showing an interest in women or her._

_But after overhearing his conversation with Pipit she questioning that ,were there ever times when Link saw her… 'like that'? He was a guy right? Was there ever a time that he saw Zelda as… someone to have… 'relations', really Hylia? She was gonna call it that? _

_Did Link ever think about having 'relations' with Zelda? _

_She knew, or at least heard, about how some men were about 'relations'. When she was growing up and learned about… 'relations' her father had warned her many times about it. It was humiliating to be taught about relations from her father, but he was overprotective of his once 'little girl' of the time and told her to keep away from men. _

_Link of course being the obvious exception. _

_She knew Link wasn't the kind of person to fake a lifelong relationship with a girl just because he wanted… 'relations'. Yet as a guy he could still think about it. If he did did he think about it when Zelda was near him? _

_The thought had… well she didn't hate or like the thought. _

"_Now to use the leaf you need to keep it in your mouth for a minute alright?" Karane instructed, "In fact make it two minutes… just to be safe," Kareane told her._

"_Okay… uh well thanks," Zelda said picking her stuff back up._

"_Oh one other thing, this is important," Karane told Zelda, "Whatever you do, don't leave the plant anywhere near Link alright?" _

"_Alright… I wasn't planning on showing him these anyway," Zelda said. _

"_No nonono, listen, do not let Link near this plant, keep him from smelling it for long periods of time alright. Keep it away from where he sleeps," Karane said trying to emphasize her point. _

"_W-… why?" Zelda asked worried, she was surprised that Karane was acting very serious, she was usually so carefree. _

"_Okay this plant… it has a different effect for men," Karane warned her. _

"_What? Is it poisonous?" Zelda asked worried._

"_No it's not poisonous… it's something else," she told her sounding nervous._

"_What? What is it?" Zelda asked. _

"_Uh… well…," Karane paused, "I don't know how to say this so I'll just let it out, this plant acts like an __aphrodisiac__ for men."_

"_Aphro- a what? WHAT!" Zelda questioned. _

"_Just calm down, I found this out the hard way, Pipit and I were spending some time together. There were times when I invited him in my room, one day he stayed next to the plant for a long time. He started… well… I'm sure you can piece together what happened," Karane told her, cheek's slightly red. _

"_I-I thought… I thought you said you didn't do… that," Zelda said panicking. _

"_Uh… well we didn't do 'it' per say… but Pipit couldn't exactly hold himself back so the two of us sort of… well not 'it'… but close," Karane said sheepishly. _

"_Ew ew ew, I'm not listening, Lalalalalalala!" Zelda dropped her things again holding her ears closed. _

"_Zelda come on, it's not as disgusting as you think it is," Karane told her._

"_I can't take these! I-I don't want Link to- to be-," Zelda stuttered again. _

"_It's not for that! It's for you!" Karane reminded her again, "And just keep it away from Link and any other guys alright, he doesn't even need to know."_

* * *

><p>Zelda should have just gotten rid of that plant the moment Karane gave it to her, and now Link was… she didn't even want to think how he was.<p>

Karane said that Pipit was affected by it when he was just near it.

Link drank a cup of tea made from it.

If Pipit could be affected just by smelling it, then what was Link like after drinking it?

"Zelda what's wrong? What was in those leaves?" Link asked her trying to keep his composure over the unbearable heat he was feeling.

"I-It was- they- you're gonna be fine alright, they aren't deadly they're just-," Zelda wanted to tell Link, but she couldn't it was too embarrassing to let him know that he was about to start… really really wanting 'relations'.

Link tried to get up and move to some place that was cooler. He got to his knees and pressed on the floor trying to pick himself up, but the heat was too much to him and he fell back down.

"Link!" Zelda panicked, she took his hand and tried to help Link stand up. Link took her offered hand and allowed Zelda to help him get to his feet.

As she helped him up he started feeling her hand… her warm, soft, and smooth hand. Her palm felt a lot nicer than he remembered, the two of them didn't hold hands all the time, but he was pretty sure that this was nicer than the few rare times they did.

Zelda felt his hand get shaky again as he held on to her.

"Come on Link hold on, you need to get away from the fire," she said picking him up, she place an arm around his shoulder and helped him move. The two of them slowly walked away from the fire.

Zelda could feel how warm and sweaty Link had gotten. Those Himeros leaves must be really messing with him.

Link tired to keep his eyes focused in front of him, but it was difficult for some reason.

Zelda was right there, hugging him not even an inch away, their bodies were touching. Through clothes yes, but he still loved this feeling. His eyes kept looking down at Zelda who was wearing her old sacred garments. She looked a lot better than she usually did for some reason, and he couldn't look away.

Her small little feet and cute toes in her blue jewel like sandals, the way her slim legs moved through her long material. Her toned and petite form, and her… her face?

She was… cuter… really cuter now.

Golden blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, her pointed ears which were similar to Links own but somewhat smaller, and her eyes. He'd seen her eyes millions of times before, but this was the first time he had ever looked at them and just want to keep looking.

"L-Link?" Zelda said worried still holding Link up, she noticed that he was paying attention to her, and his expression looked pretty empty. She knew why he was looking, and she was afraid of the reason.

She shouldn't have tried to help Link up that was just getting him closer.

"_huff huff_ huh?" Link asked breathing more heavily than before.

"W-What are you looking at me f- a-_AHH_!" Zelda and Link weren't paying attention as they walked and the two of them tripped.

Link instinctively grabbed onto Zelda and held her while they were following, he turned his back to let him be the first one to fall.

The two of them hit the ground, and Link felt the effects of Zelda's Himero's leaves. Zelda landed right on top of him, stomach first, her face was literally less than an inch away from him.

Zelda looked worried, and afraid when she saw Link looking at her. Link didn't like it when she looked like this, but he couldn't say anything.

He was too distracted.

When Zelda landed on him he felt her… he didn't know why he was saying this… her breasts were now pressing him and he could feel it. He never took the time to notice, but she had actually developed really well. It was hard to believe that Zelda, who was flat as a brick at age 4, would become this well developed.

"L-Link!" Zelda said, he was still holding on to her, hugging her close to him. A lot closer than what was normal. "L-Link please, l-let go!" Zelda asked him.

Link heard Zelda say… something… it didn't really matter that much. Link still had his arms around her and her was determined to keep her there. He focused on the feeling of Zelda's breast pressing on him, he lightly rocked her up and down. The soft feeling of her chest was just too much for him, he couldn't stop.

"E-EH!" one of Zelda's legs moved a bit between Links legs, and she felt… something stiff and… the effects of the leaves had completely gotten to Link. "L-LINK WAIT STOP!" Zelda said panicking.

Link held tighter as she tried to struggle out of his grip, and moving around was just adding to the feeling of Zelda. "LINK LET ME GO!" Zelda said scared.

Link had lifted up his left arm off of Zelda, she started to relax thinking that he listened to her that time.

She was wrong.

"EEK!" Zelda shrieked out, Link used his free hand and snuck it between the two of them. She felt Links hand poking at the right side of her right breast, "LINK- NO!" she cried trying to get him to listen.

Link wasn't able to piece together what he heard, he was busy. He tried poking the side of Zelda's chest feeling how soft and warm she felt though her silk like dress. It felt like Chu Jelly but… more firm and… a lot softer. He felt more and more, soon he had his fingers around her breast as much as he could.

Zelda's legs started kicking, she tried to push Link away, tried anything to get him to stop. She didn't want this, and it wasn't because Hylia was screaming in her ear about how wrong this was. Zelda didn't want her first time with Link to be like this.

She wasn't exactly innocent before this whole adventure, there were times when she fantasized about being with Link. Most of them were innocent, usually the two of them spending time together holding hands going on dates those kinds of things. There were a few rare times when she imagined her and Link and… 'relations'.

"LINK! LINK LISTEN TO ME!" Zelda screamed as loud as she could, but it wasn't enough he just continued. She wanted to hit him off, but she couldn't hurt him. Hylia or Zelda she could never live with herself if she hurt Link.

Link's other arm that was around her started moving, Zelda was hoping that it would move so she could escape, but he kept his arm around her.

"AH!" this time she felt Links hand on her rear, he was feeling one of the cheeks of her butt.

Link took notice of how slim and firm she was, walking around a lot really got her fit.

His fingers moved under the cleft of her cheek, Zelda tried to move away still but there was only so little she could more. Link didn't want her to leave, she was to good.

She was just so… beautiful looking, he didn't know why but he never wanted to let go of her.

"_Mnnnnn_!" Zelda shuddered.

Link unconsciously thrusted his hips forward, Zelda felt his stiff member pressing in the same area. Link tried it again and Zelda shuddered again, he found out how good it felt when he pressed his hips forward.

He couldn't stop, he did it again, and again… he felt nice, this felt really nice… he wanted more. He let go of Zelda's breast and reached down at the top of her dress, he started pulling up her dress. He grabbed a bit by a time moving up with his fingers, he still kept his grip on Zelda who seemed to stop her struggles. Link started feeling the bare skin of her legs, the memories of her wearing that short dress from before fill his mind. Link moved his fingers up and down her outer thigh and- *_drip_* he moved his hand up and he then felt- *_drip_* the waistband of her- *_drip_* it was- *_drip_* what was that?

Link felt something wet and cold start to splash on him. Link looked up and saw Zelda's face as she was… crying? Why was she... w-wait what… Oh goddess.

"_GHH_!" Link suddenly pushed Zelda off of him rather roughly, and Zelda landed with an oomph. Zelda tried to straighten herself out and pull back down her crumpled dress, Link was on the floor clutching her stomach. His breathing labored and heavy, and he was sweating even more than before.

"L-Link?" Zelda said, she was still afraid, but she was now worried about Link again.

"G-G-go!" Link suddenly said, finding it difficult to talk at the moment.

"Wh-What?" Zelda questioned, did he ask her to leave.

Link reached into his coat and pulled out a large white sheet, it was his sailcloth. He rounded it up into a ball and threw it at Zelda shakily.

"G-Go leave! Go back to Skyloft!" Link ordered her.

"What?" Zelda was surprised, "L-Link I can-."

"ZELDA!" Link suddenly yelled and frightened Zelda again, "Go! I don''t know what's wrong, but I can't hold it in!" he yelled.

"B-but," Zelda didn't want to leave him alone.

"GO!" he yelled, this time he looked angry.

Zelda didn't try to talk to him again, she just took Link's sailcloth and ran to the nearest bird statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Okay so I think this might go to 8 chapters, I think I know where I'm going with this. Anyway enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think. Seriously could you all maybe say more than just "update soon" I'm gonna update it, that's my job, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	6. Final Resolve

**Kisdota: Sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of work. First New Year's party in Mexico, I was in charge of Fondue. Then I had to drive the family to the Airport at 3 in the morning, and I was up all night. I was never more tired in my life. Plus other story I had to update. Here you all go, this time with more effort than before, sorry about the chapter with errors, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>Through the cloud barrier shot a large pillar of red light. Zelda hung on to the Sailcloth as she was launched high into the air. When she was high enough Zelda put both pinky fingers in her mouth and blew hard.<p>

*_FWEEEEEE_* She whistled signaling her Loftwing to catch her. Once again, instead of her own bird coming to get her Links crimson Loftwing came to her in an instant catching her on his back and flying off with her. The Loftwing tilted its head to Zelda before turning it left and right like it was looking for something.

"Sorry friend," Zelda told it softly, "It's just me, Link is still down on the surface," she told it. Link's Loftwing seemed to understand and let out a small squawk of disappointment before it turned its head to Skyloft and began flying towards its destination.

Zelda looked back to the area where she came up from and saw the hole in the sky that revealed the forest, and she immediately began thinking about Link again. A second later she felt a slight heat in her cheeks. She and Link were dangerously close to… 'relations' due to her idiotic packing. Why didn't she think of a better hiding place for that plant? She never wanted Link to even know she was carrying that think and she just left it out in the open for him to just pick up and turn into a drink.

Now he was… oh god the things she could think up of him doing right now all alone and 'relation's' crazy. Hylia, wherever she was, was probably rolling around in her grave through her. The mere thought of what was going on back in the forest was driving her crazy from both sides. Hylia was pounding in the back of her head to make her stop thinking of whatever it was that Link was doing, and to just forget it. While her old Zelda self was pounding in the front of her head and part of her heart ordering her to go back and not to abandon Link.

Guilt was attacking her from both her selves, and Zelda couldn't take it.

"_SQUAAA_!" she heard Link's Loftwing cry to her getting her attention, he must have known she wasn't paying attention to the sky. The bird suddenly turned around back to the area where she came up.

"No no wait!" Zelda said getting it to stop flying back, she took ahold of the sash around its neck turning it around to fly towards Skyloft again.

Even thought this Loftwing wasn't hers it still showed the same amount of concern as though it was her own. It somehow knew that part of her wanted to go back to the forest, but Zelda couldn't right now while Link was in his current state.

* * *

><p>Back in Skyloft in the headmasters office Gaepora was once again going though another batch of paperwork signing everything that needed his signature. Lesson approvals, budget plans, equipment list. It was a dull and boring task, but an important one that he couldn't just push off till tomorrow. Zelda would never let him hear the end of it if she found out he was slacking off.<p>

The would normally be around the time Zelda would come in to see him with a small bowl of whatever the cafeteria was serving for the day. Gaepora missed those days having his little girl here. Though he knew that Zelda wouldn't stay his little girl forever he never expected her to just up and leave Skyloft completely. Not that he minded it was the home of their ancestors someone needed to look after it, and Zelda took on the responsibility without hesitation.

Well… that was enough reminiscing, Gaepora had a job to do. He looked out the window one last time before focusing his attention back on his work. When he did though he thought he saw a small hint of red, when he looked back out the window he looked and saw the same red flying towards the academy. It was Link's Loftwing, along with someone wearing white on top of it.

"Zelda?" Gaepora said.

* * *

><p>When Zelda arrived Links Loftwing landed in front of the second floor academy doors before letting her off. The large bird then flew up a few feet over the roof before landing again, Zelda figured it was to be near her own Loftwing where their egg was. She envied them, how easy was it for the two of their birds to just admit they lo-lll-, cursed Hylia, like each other and just up and get together like that.<p>

Why couldn't she and Link be uncomplicated like those two?

…

"_Rrrg_," Zelda groaned when her Hylia side registered what she said.

As Zelda thought to herself the doors to the academy suddenly opened up. Zelda looked who it was that just exited, "Zelda?" Gaepora said to his daughter. "Oh… hi father," she said sounding like she was disappointed.

* * *

><p>Gaepora brought in two mugs of warm tea into his office where Zelda was sitting. Gaepora was surprised to see his daughter so soon after she just visited. When he saw her he assumed that Link might have sent her for something probably something about the house they were planning to make or to get some supplies.<p>

When Gaepora saw the look on his daughters face he knew that she wasn't here for any of those reasons.

There was rarely a time when Zelda was sad she was always so positive and optimistic. When she did turn sad it was easy for him or anyone on the island to tell.

Gaepora took a seat in front of the small table in the middle of the room right across from Zelda, he set the two drinks down one in front of Zelda. He thought he saw a look of disgust when she saw the tea.

"Thank you," Zelda said still sounding quiet and down.

"So… what brings you here?" Gaepora asked her, "I know you said you'd visit soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon," he said jokingly. He was hoping to try and cheer her up, but she didn't even look up at him. Gaepora knew that whatever was making her sad must have been more serious than he thought.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked her sounding more concerned this time.

"I… it's nothing," she said.

"I doubt it would be nothing if you came up here without Link," Gaepora said, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's… back on the surface," she said, she sounded even more depressed than before.

"Are the two of you doing alright? You aren't here because of a fight you two had with each other are you?" Gaepora asked her.

"No it… it's nothing like that," Zelda said hesitating for a minute, so it did have something to do with Link then.

"Is Link well?" Gaepora asked her.

"He… he's… he'll be fine," Zelda said, this time she sounded a bit uneasy.

"'Be fine' did something happen to him?" Gaepora asked her with worry, if Link was hurt in some way Zelda didn't seem to be worried about it.

"He's fine don't worry… he's just…I don't want to talk about it," she said quickly.

"_Sigh_," Gaepora let out a deep breath, "Is everything going well for you?" he asked, if she would talk about it he would try and get her to say what was wrong, "You don't seem to be as happy as before, is living on the Surface not as nice as you hoped it would be?" he asked her.

"N-No!" Zelda said suddenly perking up her head, "It's wonderful living there, the place is so new and free. Yes it's a bit difficult roughing it, but Link is there with me. He's always making sure we have enough food, he keeps away any monsters, and… he just makes everything better," she said slowly going back into her depressed state.

"The two of you," Gaepora said, "are you doing anything together?" he asked her looking serious.

"F-Father!" Zelda suddenly perked up again, her cheeks turned scarlet from what her father just said.

"What? My daughter is alone with the boy she's spent her life with. It's perfectly natural for a father to be concerned," he said, Gaepora sounded like he was having fun asking her such a humiliating question.

"There's nothing going on between us," Zelda said annoyed at her father, "Link and I are still just friends, nothing more!" she said crossing her arms and looking away from her father, still with a shade of red on her cheeks. Gaepora gave a small and silent chuckle at his daughter's reaction; at least Zelda's spirits seemed to be back up.

"So the two of you still aren't together," Gaepora said, Zelda's entire body perked up this time, "I would have thought that the two of you would have gotten together after all this," he said.

"Father!" Zelda yelled out this time, "What's wrong with you? You're not supposed to- Why would you say that?" she asked angry at her father who was still laughing at Zelda's overreaction.

"Ho ho ho, Zelda please," Gaepora told her, "You think I wouldn't have noticed anything? The constant concern, the long hours you spend with each other, not to mention that you seem to get flushed whenever someone mentions you two together," he said.

"I thought you never wanted me to do anything with men!" Zelda complained angrily.

"I suppose I did have a problem with the thought of you spending time with another man. Tough I have to admit I wasn't against the idea of you and Link… and maybe having him as a potential son," Gaepora smiled at the last sentence.

"FATHER!" Zelda slammed her hands on the table feeling humiliated at her father's words.

"So then you don't care for Link like that?" Gaepora asked her unfazed by his daughters sudden outburst.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Really?" Gaepora asked.

"_dd_… no… _rrgh_… yes," Zelda argued mentally with herself, she slumped in her chair in her own self depression again, and Gaepora worried he may have made a mistake,

"_rgh_… I don't know!" she finally said slumping on the table laying her head down. The small cup of forgotten tea shook a bit from her letting her head land on the table. The fighting in Zelda's head and possibly heart was taking their toll on her, Zelda knew the answer to the question, but Hylia preferred a different answer than the one Zelda wanted.

Zelda still remembered the promise she made to herself yesterday after she heard what Link said. She wanted to keep that, even a part of Hylia wanted to keep a promise she made to herself, but still having anything that had anything to do with a relation (regular definition) with Link was still something that she had a problem with. Yet she had heard Link express what he felt about her, but Hylia felt like that shouldn't have counted since she was evesdropping, but making Link sad-

"_mmmnnn_," Zelda groaned as she rubbed her head from the throbbing headache she felt.

"… I'm sorry," Gaepora said, Zelda looked up at her father, but still kept her head laying on the table.

"I suppose I thought that a little light teasing might bring you out of your slump… but I can see that this is more serious than I thought," he said apologizing, "Can you please tell me… what exactly is wrong?" Gaepora asked her.

Zelda groaned, she couldn't say no to her father. She already told Karane what was wrong with her, might as well let him know as well.

"_Sigh_, father remember when I told you about… well me… and being Hylia?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Well… when I was on the surface my memories of her were slowly taking place, but… when everything was over I started getting Hylia's habits," Zelda explained.

"Her habits?" Gaepora questioned.

"Well… Hylia was an amazing person, and she had dedicated her life to being pure and righteous symbol for her people… and well… doing something like that takes a tremendous amount of dedication and sacrifice," she said.

"Ah… I suppose I'm starting to understand what the issue is then," Gaepora said as he scratched his chin.

"I don't want to be like Hylia, but… I can't fight it. Every time I do something I keep getting these nagging feelings of guilt or a sense of wrongdoing. I can't do anything that I used to like doing anymore, and everything that I've ever done that was remotely wrong I'm getting judged for," she said.

"I see," Gaepora answered, "Does Link know about your inner turmoil?" he asked her. Zelda felt like cringing, but didn't. Why did he have to ask her that?

"No… I didn't want to tell him because I was afraid it might give him more trouble, and the last thing I want to do is give him more trouble," she told him.

"Well it sounds to me like it had the opposite effect," Gaepora said.

Zelda felt like slapping her head now he was right. She had hoped to at least give Link a break from worrying about her, but now she had abandoned him back on the surface where his thoughts were now dead set on getting 'relations'.

"I'm assuming that everything you've told me before isn't the main reason you've come is it?" Gaepora asked her.

Zelda did cringe this time, how did he know?

"I really really don't want to talk about it," Zelda just answered once again looking away from her father.

"Well I suppose you have your reasons for not wanting to tell me," Gaepora said.

"_You have no idea_," Zelda thought to herself, Hylia guilt'ed her for not giving the answer he wanted.

"You know what I believe you should do?" Gaepora asked her, "I believe you should talk to Link about your problem. Even if you don't want to burden him I believe it would be better than your current situation. Besides, I believe he'd rather know what was going on instead of being left in the dark."

Zelda didn't even want to consider it as her father explained it to her, but he was probably right. Sink or swim, do or die, Zelda was sick of keeping Link in the dark, and Hylia was also feeling bad for not telling Link the truth either, although she would still prefer any alternative.

"It's getting late," Gaepora told her, "Will you be going soon? If it gets too dark you'll have to wait until tomorrow before you can fly again," he said reminding Zelda of the curfew for everyone.

"I guess… ," Zelda said, "Although… I think I might need to talk to someone," she said slowly getting up.

She was not looking forward to what she had to do.

* * *

><p>*<em>Knock knock<em>* "Yes?" Karane asked as she opened the door.

"Hi Karane," Zelda said sounding down, but in a different way.

"W-Zelda? What are you- You were just here yesterday," Karane said surprised to see Zelda back so soon.

"I know… uh I need to ask you something," Zelda said.

"What? Is everything alright?" Karane asked somewhat concerned.

"Yeah yeah everything's fine, just uh… tell me something you remember those leaves you gave me?" Zelda asked her.

"The Himero leaves? Yeah… why?" Karane didn't know if she should be worried or start smiling.

"Well… if a guy eats one of those then how long would you say the effects of one would last?" Zelda asked.

"Uh… maybe an hour or so, they're not exactly meant for guys so it works pretty strongly but goes through their system pretty fast, why ar-," Karane stopped, and then thought that she should start smiling.

"Karane, please don-," Zelda tried to stop her.

"Oh my Goddess, he didn't… did he?" Karane asked her.

"_ugh_, look he just thought they were tea leaves alright and then-."

"Oh Goddess he drank it?" Karane said obviously having fun at the thought, "Wait then where is he?" Karane asked.

"He's back on the surface," Zelda said.

"Back on- you left him? While he's in his sex crazed st-."

"K-Karane! Karane, not that loud," Zelda told her before someone heard the two talking.

"Right right sorry… so you left him there just to take care of himself?" Karane asked her surprised.

"Well actually he made me leave… he… okay don't tell my father because I don't want him to worry, but he was about to try… something, and then he stopped and yelled at me to leave," Zelda said humiliating herself one word at a time.

"He made you leave while he was like that?... well that's not exactly something you see in books, but that does seem pretty romantic," Karane said thinking about it.

"There was nothing romantic about it," Zelda said.

"Really? I think it is, I kinda wish Pipit was like that when he was induced with Himero pheromones," Karane said, "… actually no, I guess I did prefer what happened between us."

"Karane! No- ew," Zelda said trying to get the thought out of her mind.

* * *

><p>The sun was just about to set, the sky had become a shade of twilight orange as the sun went down. On the Surface world just outside of the sealed temple Zelda came falling down from the sky following the pillar of light that shined from one of the bird statues. Zelda held on to the ends of the sailcloth as she came falling down from the sky. Links bird turned around and headed home before it got too dark. Zelda landed with a light thumph before putting the Sailcloth away. Zelda headed for the inside of the temple pushing one of the large doors open to let herself in.<p>

"Hello?" Zelda called signaling Link that she was here, but she heard nothing call back to her. When the door was open wide enough she took a look inside to check for any sign of him, she didn't see him. Did Link just up and go somewhere else?

Zelda stepped into the ruins and walked in slowly keeping an eye out for anything that might be dangerous I.E. Link who might pounce on her if he was still 'rela-'… no no….

sss-

sssss-

_ssssss_ss_ss_-

sex crazed…

Oh goddess/herself she said it, that was more difficult than she thought it would be.

Anyway she looked around and finally found Link.

"_zzz…zzzz_," he must have tuckered himself out because he was underneath the Life tree on the side she usually slept on curled up on top of the blankets she usually slept in.

He looked like a mess, he wasn't wearing his usual hat and his hair was a frizzled mess, his face looked like he was in some kind of sleeping turmoil, and he must have gotten hot because he wasn't wearing his shirt.

Zelda eyed Link looking down his muscular build, his chest and abs built from fighting for so long, and his sword fighting arms. The memories of the time Link had put out the fire she had started in just a towel was plaguing her again. Hylia was arguing against her once more, but Zelda was reminding her how things ended up by repressing herself. Maybe she was finally learning to go against herself.

Zelda took a look around the area again to try and find any damage that Link might have done. Truth be told she kind of expected the area to look like a mess, but it was still pretty much the same as when she left it. Though she noticed something about her bag, it wasn't in the same position as when she left it. It was laying on the ground and a few parts of the clothes she brought with her were laying outside the opening of it.

Did Link go through her stuff? What did she have that he would… Zelda suddenly got an idea what Link would want. In any other situation she would have probably pushed him off a cliff, but she knew she was partly to blame for it. At least he put everything she had away.

Zelda looked at Link and wanted to talk to him to try and say what was wrong right now, but she didn't have it in her to wake him up. Not because of Hylia, but Zelda knew that whatever he had been through must have been tiring.

Zelda was feeling a bit tired herself and decided to go to bed herself. Only problem was Link was on top of all of her blankets, and she wasn't used to cold nights.

…

…

…

"_sigh_," Zelda softly sighed, she decided that now might be a good time to try and learn to suppress Hylia.

She slowly, and shakily, sat down on the part of the blanket that wasn't being occupied by Link.

"Step by step," she told herself.

Zelda sat parallel to Link, and laid back on the part of the pillow that was free.

Hylia was still mad at her, but Zelda had been able to lay next to Link. She could feel the warmth from Links body as her own touched her. Hylia was still giving her reasons to get away, and Zelda could only give one of her own reasons.

She liked it, Link's warmth was a lot nicer than any blanket.

"…!" Zelda nearly shot out of bed when she suddenly felt Link move around right next to her. She thought he was waking up, but he didn't he just moved a bit. She relaxed again, but then she was startled once again.

"_mnn_?" Zelda held her voice back as Link turned to his side facing Zelda. His arm suddenly reached out over her and he somehow wrapped it around her waist. Zelda looked to his face thinking he had woken up, but Link was still snoring away still asleep.

She was now trapped in Link unconscious hug, and she couldn't leave him without waking him up.

Once again Hylia was telling her that what she was doing was wrong. Telling her to excuse herself and apologize to Link for sleeping next to him and then waking him up, and asking him politely to let her go.

All Zelda could say is, she was enjoying this.

So much that the warmth was making her eyes heavier and she felt her body relaxing in Links grip.

Maybe she would wake him up… after she rested her eyes.

…

…

…

Just for a minute.

* * *

><p><em>*CLANG CLASH SWOOSH<em>*

_Link and Demise continued to trade blows with one another, each one constantly trying to outdue the others strength. _

_The amusement he had hoped for from this boy, the look of defeat he desired to see from this child, the feeling of triumph over the Goddess's chosen on. _

_Those were all supposed to be his to take. _

_There wasn't supposed to be a chance of losing._

_This was absurd, a human a tiny weak pathetic human. This pathetic excuse for an existence, a being his only power was to waste air and resources, filthy mistakes of an existence who life span was less than the blink of an eye in this eternal existence. _

_And it was pushing him back. _

"_ENOUGH!" *CLANG* Demise griped his sword with both hands and swung his sword down harder than he ever had in his life, and the boy blocked it with his shield and tried to push back. _

"_You wretched human," Demise said trying to overpower him, "I can feel it in you, you're strength is weakening, your life is about to give out, your bones have all but broken. Yet you still continue to defy me!"_

"_You think I came here- rgh- just to give up?" Link asked him holding demise back. _

"_That is all you can do!" Demise yelled at him with anger, so much anger, "Your race is at its end, sending you and your people into the sky has done nothing but delay the inevitable. You can do nothing!" Demise kept trying to push down with all the power he had, but it still wasn't enough to get past his defenses. _

"_Your race was not fit to live, all that remains for you and all your kind is extinction!"_

_Demise pushed harder and harder, the anger he felt was intense. _

_*crack* Link suddenly felt something shift on his shield the small area where Demise was pressing was beginning to crack._

_Demise felt a smile on his face, the most powerful shield ever, and he was about to bre-*CLANG*_

_Link suddenly raised his sword up and against Demise's own blade._

_Demise kept pushing with both hands, but still it wasn't enough._

_The boy was beginning to push back. _

"_I've met a lot of enemies- ghh- on my journey," he said pushing back, _"_And I've met a lot of different people and creatures, who care for different thing," he said._

_Demise could feel his blade beginning to move up back towards him and continued to fight back. _

"_As I traveld… rgh… every place that I'd ever visited!"Link continued to grunt as he pushed._

_*krish*_

"_Made me want… more and more!" _

_*kri-krish* Demise felt his blade pushing away._

"_To make every place safer!"_

_*KRISH*_

"_So I could show… the places to Zelda… who kept sacrificing herself for it!"_

_*crack* Link felt that his shield was about to give out at any time._

"_After meeting you… you're the first of your kind… that I've ever felt this way FOR!"_

_*SLASH* "GAAAAHHH!" Demise fell back when Link had gotten past Demises attack and slashed him right across his face._

_Demise got up and looked at his enemies face, and for the last time he saw something new._

_Killer intent._

"_Out of all the enemies I've ever faced," Link said angrily, "Out of all the people who tried to hurt me, and monsters I've gone against, you're the first I've ever met who's life I truly wanted to end. Who's life I truly need to end!"_

_Link raised his sword in the air as lighting rained from the sky, "A monster like you has no right to exist, and if I defeat you I can finally make the surface a safer place for Zelda!"_

"_Grrrr RAAGH!" Demise swung his blade angrily in Links direction!_

"_A monster like me has no right to exist?" he repeated, "Not a single species that exist has ANY authority over me! Especially a worthless human child like YOU!"_

_Demise raised his own blade over his head trying to catch any lightning that would rain down._

_*KRAKOOM* Demise acquired a bolt of lightning and electricity coursed through his weapon. _

_*BOOM BOOM BOOM* Link was surprised when another group of lightning bolts struck his weapon._

_Demise kept his blade up and allowed more and more lighting to continuously strike. The power was more than what he normally took, and just holding his weapon brought pain to his hand, but he ignored it. Pure anger allowed him to wield his weapon despite the shocks that continued to conduct through his body._

"_I know almost nothing about your kind," Demise said as he pointed his overly charged weapon at Link, "But I have enough knowledge to know that if something as powerful as this strikes you, all you can hope for is death!"_

_Link kept his blade up still waiting for any lightning to strike, but nothing was hitting._

_Why wasn't any lighting hitting him._

"_These clouds are my power alone!" Demise told him, "I was being generous allowing you to take some of my power, but not anymore!" he told him._

_Demise did not like to waste his power like this. Summoning lighting was one thing, but keeping it away in a fixed area. He would be tired after this, but when this boy fell it did not matter. _

_There would be no one to stop him after this. _

"_RRRGH!" Link took a hold of his shield, *clang* and let it drop to the ground._

_Demise was surprised at the hero's resolve, he had given up his only defense so he could focus on attacking._

"_You shouldn't have dropped your shield boy," Demise said, "It might have bought you a few more precious seconds of life!"_

_Link ignored him and grabbed the hilt of his weapon with his other hand, and he still held his weapon up._

_What was he hoping for, the lighting would not strike him again, and the Skyward Strike was prevented from inside this realm._

"_Hope all you want hero!" Demise said, "There is nothing that will save you now. There is no hope-"_

_*flash*_

"_hmm?" Demise noticed something… a flash from the boys right hand._

_*SHIIIING* _

_Without warning the boys blade had begun to glow, from the bottom up the blade was slowly covered in a light blue aura. _

"_What?" Demise said, what was this? _

"_I told you!" Link then pointed his own blade at demise as it glowed a strange blue. _

_Where did this new power come from?_

"_I didn't come all this way just so I could give up, I came to rescue Zelda!" _

_*SHING*_

_The blade once again gave a shining glow, and the aura around it began to grow._

_The blue that surrounded it had turned into a shade of orange. _

_Demise got a look at the hand that was shining. It was the symbol of that relic, the Triforce._

_That would mean… this power this boy was using, it was magic?_

_Impossible… the art of Magic was lost to humans. Left to none but the Sheikah tribe. _

_This boy, this child, human, he just used Magic from out of no where?_

"_Pathetic human! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Demise leapt forward thrusting his blade forward to stab at the hero._

_Link only had a moment to react and held his blade outward to the side as he prepared to swing it._

_*SLASH* "AAAAAHH!" Link yelled in pain._

_Demise was the first to strike him, his blade lunged forward and the blade cut into the left side of his flesh. His stomach shot out blood, and Link felt the horrible stinging shocking sensation from the power of 5 lightning bolts._

_Demise looked down as the hero cried out in pain, it wouldn't be long. There was no way he would survive now._

_Link kept moving his arms, he started moving, the orange aura around his blade flared out, his body moved around._

_No. _

_It wasn't going to kill him in time._

"_HYAH!" *SLASH* Link spun around and knocked Demise away from him. Demise felt the burning power of Links blade cutting into him, and the magic made the pain even worse. The boy wasn't done he kept spinning around._

"_HYYYYAAAAAHHH!"_

_*SLASH*_

_*SLASH*_

_*SLASH*_

_*SLASH*_

_*SLASH*_

"_GAAHH!" Demise couldn't stand his ground the force was too much. He was launched into the air and fell flat on his back from the power of Links blade. _

"_HYAH!" Link jumped up in the air. Demise's control of lighting was negated and a bolt struck his weapon while he was in midair. Looking down at Demise he pointed his blade downward and intended to land right in the middle of him. _

_*CLASH*_

"_HWUH!" Demise rolled to the side and jumped up landing on his feet. _

_This wasn't it, this would not be the end. He had waited far too long for a chance to get what he wanted. He would not let a human stop him._

_Demise held up his weapon… his arm did not have any strength to lift it. _

_He tried to hold it up again, but his arm was not strong enough to even move. Now that he noticed his legs were starting to give out. What was going on? He was beginning to feel weaker, and weaker than before._

_Demise looked over to the hero who had picked up his shield again… where was his sword?_

"_Hrghk?" Demise suddenly coughed up, using his sword as a crutch he held himself up to keep from falling. _

_Demise felt a sharp stinging pain that he didn't notice earlier._

_He looked down._

_And the damn hero's weapon was lodged through his chest._

"_Hrgh! Cough!" Demise felt something come out of him that time. Blood, his blood, it was seeping out of him._

_This was impossible._

_He was done for._

_*SWISH* _

_In a series of popping dark bubble like substance he felt nothing in his right hand._

_His blade was now gone._

_He looked into the hand that once held a weapon, it was gone there was no power left to keep it with him. Nothing to substation it, its purpose was slowly leaving there was no reason for it to remain with him anymore. _

_Demise tried to keep standing and looked into the face of the one who defeated him. His face held the same intense anger that Demise found so interesting. _

"_Extraordinary," Demise huffed, "You stand as a paragon of your kind… human. You fight like no man… or deamon… I have ever encountered."_

_Demise felt the strength to just stand was slowly leaving him._

"_Though this is not the end," Demise said as he began to kneel._

"…_What do you mean?" Link asked him._

"_My hate… never perishes," he began to explain, "It is born anew in a cycle with no end!'_

_Demise used what little strength he had in him to raise his arm and point to the hero, "I… will rise again!"_

_Link's eyes suddenly widened, what did he mean by rising again? He looked to be defeated was his power not enough?_

"_Those like you," Demise slowly explained, "Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… they are eternally bound to this curse."_

_Demise's head began to slump forward he didn't have the power to hold it up high._

"_An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind… dooming them to wander a blood soaked sea of darkness for… all time!" Demise felt a smile on his lips, Link saw him as he began to laugh. _

_Demise's skin was slowly starting to flake off as though it were ash. _

_But this was not enough to ruin his mood._

_Demise did not like that he would have to wait longer to achieve his goal, but it was fine. Sooner or later he would win. This hero, no matter who he was or would be, would fall to him eventually._

_Demise knew his time was near, he tried to lift up his head again hoping for a look of shock, or despair on the hero's face._

_He looked into his eyes._

…

…

_He was… Smiling?_

"_That's… that doesn't sound so bad to me," Link said, he slowly walked over to the slowly decaying body of Demise._

_That didn't sound to bad?What was he talking about now?_

"_If you say that even after I and Zelda pass on, even after I die… that sooner or later you, me, and Zelda will come back to do this whole battle all over again. For an eternity," Link stood in front of Demise and gripped onto the hilt of his sword that was stuck in his chest, "I… think I'm okay with that," he said._

_He was okay? He was okay with that?_

_He wasn't supposed to find eternal war, conflict, terror as something enjoyable? How could he find that enjoyable in any way at all?_

"_I might not be happy about you coming back."_

"_hhhrr," Demise felt more pain as Link slowly took out the Master Sword from Demise._

"_But you're telling me that I'll be able to come back to life."_

_As started to come out of the cracks of the scar from his weapon. _

"_And meet Zelda again, completely new and fresh."_

_Demise wanted to choke the life out of this annoying human, but he did not have any power to move his arms._

"_Spending time with Zelda, making new and different memories in different lifetimes over and over again for an eternity."_

"_GHH!" with one final tug the hero had gotten his weapon back from him. Demise was left with a gaping hole in his chest that spewed out black ash._

"_And… getting to fall in love with her again."_

_*Thump* Demise fell on his back, his vision darkened, his hearing began to deafen, but he still heard the hero talk as though he saw this curse a blessing._

"_If it means I get to spend time with Zelda."_

_Demise couldn't…he-r…wha-…_

"_For the rest of existence then fine."_

_Vis-ion wa…fade… black…_

"_I'll take you on in as my lives as you want."_

_He-…s-y…_

"_Thanks."_

…_?_

"_For letting me stay close to someone I love."_

…

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: Sorry for the wait I wanted to get over this whole nightmare memory thing. I hope chapter is better than the last one. That spin attack, that was supposed to be a mixture of Ocarina of Time's magic spin attack and Wind Wakers Hurricane spin attack.<strong>

**Anyway news, next chapter we get to the good part, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	7. Just Shut up

**Kisdota: I was gonna update this earlier sorry. I've been having some back problems lately and I had one other story I needed to finish. I'm feeling somewhat better than before so now I can finally get back to work on the last chapters of this.**

**Note of interest, the M rating, if there wasn't a reason for it before there's one now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>"<em>mnnn<em>," Zelda mumbled as she felt herself about to awake. Once again she had another one of those nightmares of Link fighting Demise, though last night's dream wasn't as bad to her as they usually were. She knew that she was waking up, but she still felt like she was asleep. A nice calm state that she herself hadn't felt in days, usually she would immediately wake up fear stricken every time. Zelda wondered if this was how Link felt all the times he ever slept in… slept in… in?

Zelda opened her eyes losing her relaxed state she saw that she was still next to Link, but this time she was closer to him than before.

He had somehow moved closer to her and gotten both of his arms around her. Both of their faces were facing each other so much more closely that Zelda could feel the wind being blown from Link's nose. She could also feel Links own chest pressing against her own, and now that memory of what almost transpired was going through her head (thank you Karane). How much did Link move around when he slept? It was like he got up and then decided to hug Zelda closer to her without waking her up.

Zelda tried to move out of his grip before Link woke up, explaining something like this wasn't exactly going to be easy, or possible, or without some kind of repercussion from Hylia. Unfortunately Link was stronger than he looked, and that was saying something. Zelda was slim, but she couldn't get out of his hug no matter how much she struggled. It was like someone welded his hands together for the purpose of keeping her trapped.

It was still early in the morning so she knew that meant it would still be a while before Link would start to wake up. Zelda looked down where her arms were both pinned to her sides and tried to slide them up. It was difficult trying to move them gently without risking waking up Link, but it was harder just trying to get them to budge. After a bit of wriggling around Zelda felt her left arm start to loosen out of Links grip she tried to slowly move her arm up out of Link's ring of affection.

Slowly inching her arm up as quietly as possible she got her arm up to her wrist. "_ah_," Zelda almost yelped out, Link's grip had tightened around her trapping her left wrist. Why did he have to hug her closer now? She was so close. Zelda got annoyed and tried to jerk her wrist out shaking her arm left and right to get free. It was starting to slip she was almost free just a little… more… shaking… and…

Finally, her left arm was free at last. Now she just needed to get the other arm out and she could probably get away before Link-

"Zelda?"

Uh oh.

Zelda didn't say anything for a while she slowly moved her head up and saw that Link was looking at her, and by the look in his eyes he was sort of surprised to wake up and find out that his friend was around his arms.

"Uh… hi…morning Link," Zelda said quietly and awkwardly.

"Uh… morning… Zelda," Link said sounding just as awkward as her, "Um… did you sleep well?" he asked.

"yyyeah… you?" she asked back.

"Uh… pretty much…," he said.

"Can you… let me go?" Zelda said finding it difficult to keep eye contact with him.

"Sssure," Link slowly uncurled his arms letting go of Zelda who rolled onto her back, the two of them were lying next to each other.

"So… I guess… I'll get some breakfast?" he said still lying next to her. "Yeah… uh that… that'd be good," she said back.

Link got up not turning his head to Zelda who was feeling a bit immobile after what just happened to her. He said nothing as he walked away out the back doors into the forest.

"_UUggh_," Zelda groaned sliding her hands up her head leaving them over her face. She felt her cheeks burning red and knew she was blushing. This was possibly the most embarrassing, and humiliating thing that had ever happened to her in her life.

Now that she thought about it that title was probably going to be passed on. She knew that she was going to have to explain what those Himero leaves were to him. She was not looking forward to what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>Their breakfast was silent, even more than before. Usually it was quiet because Zelda was acting shy or distant, but this… it was like sound had been taken away. They could hear the birds outside scuttling about past the two thick stone doors.<p>

The two of them were finding eye contact a little bit impossible. What were they supposed to say to each other.

Link was still remembering what he 'almost' did to Zelda when he was feeling uncontrollably horny, that was a word he never expected to have to say in his life.

Zelda was trying to figure out some kind of way to explain why Link went like he did and why he woke up with her right next to him. Hugging no less, as if sleeping next to each other wasn't humiliating enough.

"_sigh_," Link was the first to make the first noise, "I- I can't take this. Look Zelda," he said getting her attention. "I don't… I don't know what it was that came over me, or why I lost control and started… y-you know," he said embarrassed.

"Yes yes I get it," Zelda said not really wanting him to give any details on yesterday.

"You know that I would never do that right?" he asked worried about her answer.

"W-Yes!" Zelda said thinking the answer would have been obvious, "Look I know it wasn't your fault and I'm not blaming you for- for what happened it's alright. Besides you didn't really do… that much," Zelda said looking slightly away from saying the last part.

"No it's not alright," Link said, "I was… _rrgh_," he grumbled, "I was about to… to do it with you, whether you wanted to or not, and… it-it's just… Din's fire Zelda I almost raped you!"

"But you didn't!" she said, "You weren't able to act yourself okay? You were drugged you couldn't help it. Yes you almost did… that, but you didn't. Any normal man who was in your position wouldn't have been able to resist, at least you made me run before you did anything," Zelda said desperately trying to get Link to not blame himself. He didn't need this, he had been through enough she had seen firsthand how much pain he had gone through, and now she was just making everything more difficult for him.

"Zelda," Link tried figuring out what to say, "What happened, what exactly made me like that?"

"uh… w-well," Zelda stuttered, she started finding it difficult to keep her head up, "It's… those leaves, Karane gave them to me."

"Oh boy," Link said gripping his forehead between his thumb and index finger. You know it's a bad sign on your judgement when people can understand the problem just by uttering your friend's name. "So she gave them to you? Wha-… were you… hoping to use them?" Link asked confused.

"Well… I-I suppose… i-if I needed to," Zelda answered.

"U-Uhh…," Link was at a loss for words, "Z-Zelda did you really think you would… I-I mean… I guess I don't mind, but-," Link's own face was turning a small amount rosier with each passing second, "L-Look," Link grabbed onto Zelda's shoulders making sure she was facing him, "I just… do we really need that? I mean I… like you the way you are. We don't really need something like that so soon, do we?"

"W-Wait what?" Zelda asked him confused, what was he talking about? "… … N-no NO!" Zelda almost yelled out realizing what he was thinking, "It's not like that!"

"W-Then why do you have them?" Link asked.

"No! Listen it's not for that it's… uh…," Hylia was making it difficult to find the right words to say, "It works differently for people- men and women. For men it… makes you like that and for women it's-," Zelda didn't know if she could say it.

"It's what?" Link asked waiting for her to finish.

"It's… p- pp- protection," Zelda was able to say.

"Protection from what?"

"… …"

"O-oh OH!" the moment Link figured it out his eyes opened up, "I-… I see," he said, "So… were you expecting me to… well?"

"NO!" Zelda yelled out humiliated, "Karane just made me take it… in case."

"In case? Wait… is she the reason you were trying to cook?" Link asked.

"And the dress to," Zelda said.

"Why?" Link asked, "I… I'm sorry for saying this but I think I really need to be honest; why would you even listen to her? She's a nutjob, she used to jump off the island as a kid just to be caught by the knights for fun," he said.

"I thought it would be a good idea at the time!" Zelda said, "I guess… she's just so much more free willed and open. I thought that her ideas would make me seem like that," she said.

"You are!" Link said, "Well- I mean you… well you've been a lot quieter lately, but you're- why is that?" Link suddenly asked, "I was about to ask you before I was drugged. Why have you been acting so quiet lately? You rarely speak up, you don't seem to run around anymore, and you haven't woken me up early in the morning anymore. I've actually started learning to wake up myself."

"It's because- _ugh_, it's-," Zelda tried to say.

"Did I do something to hurt or offend you?" Link asked.

"No! It wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Zelda said, she hated it when he started blaming himself.

"Then what?" Link asked starting to get annoyed, "If you don't want' to tell me what it is then the only thing I can think up is that I did something wrong!"

"It's not YOU!" Zelda shouted at him.

"Then WHAT? WHAT is that made you want to start acting cold to me?" Link yelled back.

It's Hylia!" Zelda finally shouted out.

"Hy- Hylia?" Link questioned.

"_sigh_… it's Hylia's memories alright," Zelda said calming down, "You know how I'm- was Hylia? And how her memories became a part of me?" she asked.

"Yeah? What about them?" Link asked.

"While I was gaining her memories, eventually a lot of different parts of her were taking over. Now… now it's like she's trying to get me to be like her. Pure, righteous everything a person would do to seem goddess like. Everything I do and everything I've ever done I start to hear parts of her judging me on them telling me what's right and wrong, and making me feel guilty for a lot of things. If I do something that she would consider bad she tries to stop me."

"What? But you've done some bad things," Link said, "Not evil or dark things sure, but you've done some things. What about that dress you were wearing, I'm sure even your father wouldn't have liked to see you wearing that," he said, "And you… also slept next to me."

"Yeah well I have to put up an effort to do a lot of things I used to do. Doing the things that Karane said and sleeping next to you were… difficult. I mean I have a hard time even saying some words now," Zelda said.

"So… do you feel bad now? Are you putting up an effort to tell me this?" Link asked.

"Well… partly… it's not just Hylia, I didn't want to tell you either," Zelda said.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Because I didn't want to stress you out anymore, and after seeing what you've done for me and all the things you'd been through I didn't want you to start getting worried for me," she explained.

"After what you saw me do? What did you see me do?" Link asked.

"I-… _ugh_ guess I should start saying this before I start feeling guilty. Lately at night I've been able to… see your battle with Demise," Zelda said.

"What? How is that possible? You were… _nngh_, well asleep," Link shuddered from the memory of what happened to Zelda.

"I know, I think that's why. I was near him when you and he started fighting, and so I guess I may have taken in a bit of his memory or something like that when you beat him. I could see everything that happened through his eyes," Zelda said.

"Are you sure? Isn't it possible that you were just having a nightmare?" Link asked.

Zelda never actually considered her dreams to just be dreams as a possibility, but after the terror she had seen with so much detail she was sure that it wasn't just something she made up.

"Near the start of the fight you told Demise that you didn't care about saving the goddess," Zelda said.

"Yeah I said… that I was going to save… you," it dawned on Link that she definitely couldn't have had just some dream if she had info on things she couldn't have known about. "So… you saw the whole fight?" he asked.

"Not at once… but I did get though the last part of it last night so… I can pretty much put together what happened," Zelda said.

"… did you hear about the curse he said?" Link asked, Zelda did remember what Demise had said.

"_An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind… dooming them to wander a blood soaked sea of darkness for… all time!"_

"Yes… I remember," she said.

"Do you hate it?" Link asked, "If what he said was true then… we'll both pretty much be fighting long after we pass away. We'll be reborn as different people going through the same things we have."

"… I guess I can't say that I like the idea," Zelda said sounding sad, "I heard what you said about the curse, and I just… don't feel the same way about it," she said

"I see," Link said, he sounded like he was disappointed.

"No no, that came out wrong," Zelda said when she noticed his sadden tone, "I mean… Yes I wouldn't mind being able to come back to life as someone new, and meeting you again. But I'm the only one who can actually be happy about this you can't actually tell me that you're comfortable with it."

"W-Huh?" Link asked confused.

"Everything that happened on this journey, everything I've done was easy. I had a path set for me, people to protect me, and the biggest thing that I had done on this journey was just take a nap for a thousand years, but you!" Zelda said, "You had it so much tougher than I did, you had to fight constantly day in and day out. I- I saw you die when you fought Demise," Zelda felt her eyes beginning to water, "I saw you die, _sniff_ you came back to life thanks to one of those fairies , but for a few seconds I thought you were killed. That brief moment was too much for me, I had to wake up in an instant just to make sure that you were still alive."

Zelda felt a few tears start to fall down her face and her nose started to run from crying. Link was taken back a bit when he saw Zelda start crying, but she didn't do anything to try and stop her tears she just kept talking.

"And it didn't end there you were hurt so much, I heard every cry of pain you made, and you were so angry so… so scary _sniff_ I couldn't even tell if you were really you half the time. You won, but just barely. If you had been even a second late you would have lost. I-… I would have lost you," her shoulders began to shake, she felt so sad that she couldn't keep her head up. She slumped her body where she stood still not able to keep herself from crying.

"_Sniff_ And now… _sniff_ now I learn that it's not over, you're going to fight again and again for what seems like an eternity and go through the same pain as you have before and I won't be able to stop it or keep you from fighting! I-… it's not worth it. I'm not worth it," she said, "I'm not worth you doing something like that again… _sniff_ you should have to go through that… I was Hylia, I was the immortal… I _sniff_ should have found some way to fix this without getting you involved. All I've done is completely use you, just so you could fight even more _sniff_," she finished, but her tears kept coming down like a leaky faucet.

For a few seconds Link wasn't able to say anything, she was feeling guilty and horrible for something that wasn't her fault.

Zelda wasn't the only one who hated it when someone blamed themselves.

"So, does that mean you feel the same way about me that I do for you?" Link asked.

"E-EH?" Zelda was taken way back by his question, "W-Why wou- th-that doesn't have anything to do with this!" Zelda defended.

"… I don't hear you saying no," Link said slightly curving his lips into a smile.

"L-LINK! This is serious!" she yelled thinking he wasn't getting the general idea of what she was saying.

"I know," he said, Link wiped off one of Zelda's tears with his finger, "Zelda do you remember what you said to me when I met you again on the surface, when I had been able to go through the time gate, and you decided to stay there by putting yourself to sleep?"

That time? The time when Zelda had encased herself in that large orange crystal?

_"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's daughter… and… your friend_. _I'm still your Zelda_."

"Look, I don't care if you're becoming someone different or not," Link said, "I might miss a few of the things you used to do as Zelda, but you're still you. You said it yourself."

"But-," Zelda tried to say.

"And the whole curse thing, it's worth it alright," Link said.

"No it's not!" Zelda said, why was he saying something like this was worth it? He nearly died.

"You're worth it," Link said, "You're… I know I shouldn't like it, but you… you heard what I said about… it right?" he started to lose some confidence as he said that. He remembered what he said to Demise about why his curse would be a good thing.

"Y-Yes… I heard… Demise was able to hear everything you said before he… died," Zelda told him.

"Really? What was it?" Link asked.

"That… t-that you-."

"_Thanks."_

…_?_

"_For letting me stay close to someone I love."_

"I-I can't say it," Zelda said, she stopped crying and started blushing.

"Because of Hylia?" Link asked.

"… … …," Zelda forced herself to stay silent.

"Okay… Zelda I'm gonna try something," Link said, "I'm gonna say a few things, and if I'm lying then you go ahead and tell me if I'm lying."

What? What was he getting at now?

"I'm going to guess that… you did hear everything I said to Demise," Link said.

Okay… that was true she guessed.

"I'm also going to say that you know full well the reason I said all those things, and that you liked it when I taunted Demise with my reasons," Link said.

That one… was… s-somewhat… not not true.

"And… well… maybe… you feel the exact same way about me?" Link said in the form of a question this time.

Zelda wasn't able to hold back this time, her entire face turned as red as a tomato.

"So… you do?" Link asked.

"I-I well… I-I uh this-," Zelda stuttered. She could feel her old self yelling at her.

She could remember all the times as a child growing up when she learned about what llll- damn it, what L word was, when she thought about what it would be like if she and Link L-word'ed each other. Then once that thought set in there were days, then years, then her teenage into adult life where she would day dream and regular dream the two of them together.

Now he was literally… maybe not literally, but he was pretty much making it clear that he was saying all the things that could make all those dreams of hers before come true. Not only that it was even more dream like since he saved her like a real night in- okay she dreamed Link in silver armor, but green was good. Okay the armor green…. Way off track he was offering her everything she ever wanted and she couldn't get it! Zelda part was… _ugh_ what's a word? A word that Zelda almost never used or needed to use or even thought about using?

Uh…

Um…

Pissed.

Zelda felt absolutely pissed.

And now Hylia was making her guilty for using such a vulgar and unlady-like language, but that was just getting her even more pissed.

…

"_Yeah I said it again! Shut UP!_" Zelda yelled inside her head.

"Uh… Zelda?" Link said, Zelda hadn't said anything for nearly a minute, "Well… you don't need to say anything if you can't."

No, NO!

"NO!" *_BASH_*

Link was surprised when Zelda had suddenly yelled out, and even more surprised when she just tackled him. She had jumped head first into his chest and knocked him down on the ground. Her hands pressing down on his shoulders to keep her elevated and keep him down on the grassy floor.

"Link!" Zelda almost had to yell out.

"Z-Zelda?" Link questioned, she didn't usually act like this.

"I-… I-I…. _RRRRGGH_!" Zelda's face made it look like she… Link didn't want to comment what she looked like she was trying to do or what is sounded like she was trying to do.

"LL-LLLL- _LLLRLLRR_!" Zelda kept on groaning trying to get the damn word out. She was letting her say 'Damn'? But the 'Damn' L-Word was where she drew the line?

"Zelda look you don't need to do this, I can wait," Link said.

"No SHUT UP!" Zelda yelled this time, Link stopped trying to get her off of him he knew it would be best to let her finish.

"I… L-L L_RRR_LL LO-!" Zelda still found it difficult.

"Is this gonna take long?" Link asked smirking.

Okay that was it! Hylia was one thing, there was no way she was letting Link have any way to '1 up' her.

"I LOVE YOU!" Zelda finally said, she huffed like she had just been jogging. The strength in her arms gave away and she fell on Link. She rested her head on his chest and continued to breath heavily.

Finally.

Finally finally finally finally finally FINALLY.

Zelda felt like she finished doing something she was supposed to do a long time ago. Which was technically true.

This was supposed to happen after the Wing Ceremony, and after all those interruptions the tornado taking her away, the great destiny she made for herself, the monsters, the 1000 years (give or take) of napping, getting her soul taken, and the whole week of Hylia pissing her off making her call sex relations and Love as like like or L-word.

"So… finally got it out?" Link asked her. He didn't try to get up he just let Zelda rest on him suddenly finding the ground comfortable.

"_ahhhh_, yeah," Zelda said sounding relieved. "I'm been meaning to say that for sooo long," she said finding the position comfortable as well.

"How long?" Link asked.

"Uh… I don't have an exact time… I know it was more than a decade," Zelda said.

"W-That long?" Link asked surprised.

"Yeah… why?" Zelda asked, "Wait how long have you wanted to say something like that?" she asked.

"Uh well… about a month or so," Link said.

"What?" Zelda raised her head up, she sounded like she was offended, "a month? A Month? W-When exactly?" she asked annoyed.

"Uh… well, remember when we did that little ceremony on the goddess statue, you statue I guess," Link said, "And when you asked me if I knew what I was supposed to do after you gave me the sailcloth?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Zelda said.

"Well… I lied that time I didn't know what I was supposed to do," Link said, "And when you moved in closer to me I thought… you… I thought that I was… supposed to kiss you."

"W-What? No tha- why would you think that?" Zelda said shocked.

"You moved in like… an inch away from my face. What was I supposed to think?" Link asked.

"And it took that to make you want to love me?" Zelda asked, damn it felt good to say love, "I did a bunch of other hints before that!"

"Well sorry. You were still pretty much a friend to me," Link defended.

"You never… w-was I not pretty enough for you?" she asked.

"NO! I mean, I saw you all the time so you never really looked that different," Link said.

"_WHAT_?"

"NO No no no I didn't mean it like that you're pretty! You're very pretty, and hot, beautiful!" Link said afraid of what Zelda would do next.

"_Ugh _just shut up," Zelda said moving her head in.

"_mnph_?" Link was not expecting what Zelda just did.

She moved her head over his face, leaned in, and… kissed.

She just… kissed him in some kind of fit.

Zelda didn't know what had just come over her. Usually thinking of this kind of thing would drive Hylia up the wall that was her consciousness. Now, maybe it was because Link had admitted something she wanted to admit before him.

Kissing him was… oh goddess, saying 'love' to him was a pleasure, this… this was going back in time and saying that stuff before all that stuff happened that kept her from saying 'love' before, and then experiencing what might have been all at once.

Zelda felt how soft yet rough Links lips were, the texture, the taste of that fruit the two of them had, for some reason he really made it taste better.

This was…

This…

"_Mph_," Link tried to signal her to stop, and Zelda suddenly remembered that they needed to breath.

"_Gasp_," Zelda finally stopped kissing and the two of them were both breathing at the same time.

"You… _huff, _you need a little work on kissing," Link said.

"What? No I don't?" Zelda said offended once again, "And like you have any experience yourself."

"I bet I could find someone to practice on… I bet Kina from the Lumpy pumpkin wouldn't mind," he said.

"No nuh uh!" Zelda ordered, "I've waited way too long for this! I don't care what you say you are mind! You got that!" she ordered.

"Sooo, that would mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Link asked smirking even more, Zelda felt another blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yes… you're… my boyfriend," Zelda said.

She didn't know why, but it was suddenly getting easier to say and do those things.

"Finally," Link said gently grabbing her head and moving it back onto laying position on his chest, "I've been waiting a long time for you to say that."

"Not as long as me," Zelda said.

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by ever since Zelda and Link finally became a couple.<p>

Zelda was happy to say the least sure Hylia was occasionally badgering her about this, but she was more happy than guilty. She didn't care if what she was doing would lead her to a life of evil or darkness. If being with Link was a bad thing then give her her own army of bokoblin's because she was willing to attempt world domination for Link.

Though, Zelda couldn't really find any big difference between the two of them now.

Sure there was the occasional hugging and kissing. Goddess she couldn't believe she wasted all that time missing that, kissing, but really they weren't talking to each other or treating each other any differently.

Link was already polite with her, he already did what he could to take care of her, and well… he brought her flowers every time he stepped out. Shame that there wasn't any way for her to keep them they really needed a vase for their home.

Speaking of which Link really did go through with that. They finally started work on their house.

Jakamar and Groose both started coming down and began helping out, and it was a lot more work than the two thought it would be.

First off Loftwings can't really lift that much so they had to get the raw materials they needed in the forest. It was difficult taking what they needed without hurting the trees around them but they were able to do it with minimal next to no damage. Then there was prepping the land so it was flat enough, those Mogma mitts helped but they were just garden shovels. They weren't really made for construction work.

There were some good things that happened thanks to that heavy labor. Since Jakamar and Groose started traveling down a few other people from Skyloft were beginning to think that the surface wasn't that bad. Some people began coming down to look around the place.

Karane and Pipit even showed up, and thus began Karane's rain of teasing Zelda for her and Link being together. Link took it like he was proud, but Zelda was humiliated by every word she said.

It wouldn't be long before people started coming down to the surface and live on it just like their ancestors did before them.

That was a good thing… but she didn't feel that.

It dawned on her that sooner or later Link and Zelda's own personal world wouldn't stay personal.

Now that Zelda had Link as her boyfriend she knew that there was still a bunch of things she wanted to do on their own little world. While they still had it all to themselves.

…

…

…

Maybe Karane wasn't so dumb after all.

* * *

><p>Zelda looked around the temple, soon… not very soon but soon this place wasn't going to be called home. Link and the others had been able to finish the floor boarding of their home so now a section of the forest looked like a wooden dance floor.<p>

Link was still out so Zelda was waiting for him to come back home as usual. She was preparing herself, more mentally than physically. While Hylia had been quiet for a while she was still there, and what Zelda had been preparing herself for was sooo far off the not allowed list. Even Zelda had some of her doubts on this and she was the adventuress one besides Link.

"I'm back," Link called when he entered the temple.

"Link!" Zelda said acting happy, she immediately went to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Whoa, jeeze Zelda I was only gone for an hour," Link said surprised at her affection.

"I'm just happy to see you," she said hugging him closer.

"Okay well the guys brought me some pumpkin soup, we can reheat it for dinner," Link told her holding up a bottle with orange pumpkin soup in it.

"I'm not hungry right now," Zelda said, she grabbed Links face closer to her own and started kissing him.

"Ze-_mmn_nnn...," Link tried to stop her, but he was unable to. He loved kissing her.

For Link it was strange at first, kissing someone who used to be classified as your best friend, but after four or five make outs it became like a second nature to him.

Link gently let the bottle fall to the ground so it didn't break. He let Zelda keep on kissing him and soon he felt Zelda's tongue begin to try and probe his lips. Link opened up and let his own tongue meet her own and the two began making out. Link could feel the distinct delicate softness of her lips, she was acting more aggressive than usual, but he sure wasn't complaining. He could feel her going deeper, and deeper and h-

"_Mph? HacK_!" Link coughed up, he thought he felt something foreign and hard in her that made its way into his mouth. Link pulled away from her which was slightly difficult since she tried to keep him close, but Link was stronger than her and was able to pull away.

"H-Hold on! Hold on!... _blegh_, s-something go in my mouth," Link said and Zelda stopped. Link reached into his mouth and grabbed onto whatever it was that was passed to him.

Usually Zelda kept her mouth really clean, what did she do different.

He finally got ahold of what it was and pulled it out, it was a little green leaf. Why did Zelda ha-… oh crap.

"Z-Zelda? Is this…?" Link asked worried.

"Yeah, a Himero leaf," Zelda said.

"W-Why? This is- you know what's gonna happen," Link said freaking out, he started to feel the effects of the leaf. It wasn't as powerful as before, but he could tell it was working.

"I know what it's going to do, and I want it to," Zelda said, she looked serious when she said that.

"B-Y-w-why?" Link asked even more shocked than before.

"Are you complaining?" Zelda asked, hands on her hips.

"No… W-y-YES! Yeah!" Link said embarrassed at what he said.

"Look, I want this," Zelda told him, "Lately I've been able to do all the things we've done because I was able to hold the Hylia part of me back. But lately she's been spiking up again. I want to do this now, while I'm still in control or I might never get a chance like this again."

"B-But… w-we've only been dating for a few days. Don't you want to take it slower?" Link said.

"We've known each other ever since I was still in diapers Link. I think we've taken it slow enough," she said.

"I-I do-," Link was about to say something, but Zelda made him lose his train of thought when she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her right breast.

Link could feel his forehead start to sweat when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath her white dress.

"Just give in Link. I'm not running away this time no matter how much you ask me to," she said moving his hand around on her breast. She felt a bit of a jolt when she moved it, and Link could feel her nipple harden underneath his hand.

That was enough for Link in his drugged out state. Even before when he was drugged the first time he was still plagued by thoughts of wanting to touch both of her lovely, soft, bouncy breast still stayed behind after his horny state passed. He had to do this, and this time there wasn't the guilt of hurting her or making her cry to stop him.

Link wrapped both of his arms around Zelda who gasped when he lifted both her feet off of the floor and picked her up. He made his way to their spot underneath the Life Tree where he arrived at Zelda's side. He leaned down and let go of Zelda who fell on top of the soft blanket.

Link got over her on his hands and knees and looked down at her, the once bestest friend to best friend to girl friend who was laying right under him. That signature white dress she wore, the first time he saw her in this she looked sooo amazing. Even more amazing in this than she did in that blue short skirt dress Karane gave her. Sure it covered more, but this dress made her look goddess worthy.

Link leaned down and began kissing her roughly, and Zelda didn't do anything to push him back she just hugged his head letting him in more and kissed him with equal ferocity. A few more kisses and tongue battles later and Link started feeling hot. He broke away and got up on his knees with Zelda still lying between them.

Link grabbed that pointy hat of his and tossed it behind him, he started pulling his shirt up by the collar and pulled it up till it was over his head and gone. He did the same with his undershirt and chainmail underneath his knight uniform tossing them aside. He shook both his hands quickly till the leather fingerless gloves flew off of them flying to unknown locations.

Soon Link was shirtless above Zelda, and she felt like she was looking up a mountain. A really well chiseled, and maintained mountain made of gold because she couldn't stop staring at him. She somehow felt disappointed for having this view spoiled from the time she saw him in just a towel.

Link leaned down again this time he was pressing his body against her. Link could feel the bare breast underneath her clothes pressing him, as well as two hard pebbles that were on top both of her own peaks.

Zelda wasn't feeling as strange as Link did with the leaves, but she still couldn't hold back. She lifted one of her hands and began feeling up Link all over his hard chest. His pecks were tight, and she could feel the grooves in the spaces between his hard abs when she ran her finger between them. She could hear Hylia sending her messages of guilt when she felt his hardness pressing into her under his pants, but she ignored them.

"Take it off."

"Wh-at?" Zelda asked between kisses, but she figured out what he meant.

Link had gotten off of her and was on her right side now, he reached down near the bottom of her white dress and began to tug it up past her knees. When he was close to her thighs he suddenly stopped.

"Do it, just do it," Zelda ordered him, she looked to the right away from Link as her cheeks turned slightly rosy pink. Now was the part where she wished she had Links courage. He was about to strip her, she was about to show everything that had change about her since the time they took baths together as kids.

Link did what she asked and she lifted up her legs to help him pull them up. When he got up to her waist he was suddenly forced to pause again.

Oh goddess laying in front of him he just found out that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath either.

He just looked, this was the first time he had ever seen something like this part of exposed skin. Zelda could feel his eyes looking down at her. Her first instinct was to press her legs together in a pathetic attempt to try and hide herself. It wasn't nearly enough and Link still kept his eyes on her.

"L-Link, don't stare!" she said embarrassed, Link looked at her face to see the adorable face she made.

He was still in control of his actions even with the leaf and continued on to try and get her to forget. Zelda sat up a bit to let Link get the rest of her dress off of her and soon he had pulled everything off over her blonde hair then tossing the fabric off. He had been right; she had nothing on underneath, she was now completely naked of everything say for the bits of blue jewelry that adorned her hair and wrist. As well as those blue jeweled shoes she had.

She was about to take them off starting with the two bands around her hair, but Link had stopped her.

"No, keep them on," Link told her, and he got to work on her immediately.

"_Ah-aah_!" Zelda moaned out when she felt Link begin to massage her breast. Squeezing both of them in his hand, he felt like they would sink in if he gripped them too hard. Zelda felt jolt upon jolt of pleasurable sensations work through her with every movement that was made by Link.

With his whole hand on her he used both of his middle fingers to press into her pink rosy buds. Pressing them down into her like he was trying to get them to become soft again.

"_A-Ah AHH Haahaa_!" Zelda began breathing heavily, she found herself involuntarily shutting her eyes with each sensation. She was in bliss.

Link was enjoying the feeling of his best frie- girl friends breast under him. The gummy texture he was feeling reminded him of the green fruit back home. He had to try something.

Zelda felt one of his hands leave her right breast, when she opened her eyes she was forced to close them again.

Link had started licking her breast right on top of her nipple and she felt her rear cheeks tense up from the feeling. Zelda moaned and cried out with each passing lick that was made, she cried out even louder when she felt his teeth softly grip her tip.

She prayed that the Kikwi's or anyone wouldn't hear her crying out. Link let go of her other breast and reached underneath her back bringing her in and allowing her breast to cover a good portion of his mouth.

"_E-EEP_!" Zelda cried out when his other hand reach down between her legs and a finger brushed in between her pussy lips. Link heard a distinct squishing wet noise when he pressed his finger on her crotch.

Link felt a sense of pride when he felt how wet she was.

Link continued to move his finger up and down between the soft moist lips as he felt more of her wetness leak out of her. Zelda arched her back up from the pleasure which resulted in her pressing her breast even more into his face and giving her more pleasure as he licked her even more.

He was enjoying the way Zelda would move and twitch from just the slightest movement, and the noise she made, he never thought he could hear something more beautiful than her singing voice.

"Liiinnk!" Zelda moaned, she could feel something begin to well up within her womb. Like a bomb that she somehow knew would explode with more of the pleasure she was feeling. It was about to burst, but it stopped.

"W-huh?" Zelda said disappointed, Link had stopped and let go of her dropping her back on the small makeshift bed.

Link wasn't done, he got down lower this time on his knees and elbows and ran his hands underneath her legs cupping her toned butt cheeks in his hands.

"AH!" Zelda was surprised when she felt her lower half lifted up. The backside of her knees were placed on his shoulders and her intimate place was laid in view right in front of Link. He stared down at the area feeling her bottom and squeezing her cheeks like her breast. He started at the lips of her groin looking at the wetness the leaked down like a waterfall. The light reflected off of the wetness of her pussy making it a shiny pink.

She almost tried to cover her groin in embarrassment, Link got to her before she did.

He dove his face into her groin and began licking her, and Zelda cried out even louder than before. She tasted so sweet to him, like fruity honey. Whether it was the leaf or him he didn't care, he had to taste even more of her.

His tongue licked her left and right, up and down, he pressed inward into a small tight hole that he found. He moved in and out constantly when his tongue moved out her felt a small hard area at the top of her lips and twirled his tongue around it whenever he got the chance.

That bomb that was defused in her was starting to refuse again, bigger and bigger. This was something entirely new to Zelda.

"aaa-AAHH AAHAH!" she cried out, Link felt like his face was splashed when she reached her orgasm. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and every single part of her suddenly tensed up in an instant. Link had to hold on to her so she would fall out of his grip when she twitched and thrashed. After a few more seconds of movement Zelda finally calmed down, she felt her climax start to go away but the memory of the feeling was still there.

Zelda started breathing heavily her chest heaved up and down. Link kept his eyes on her breast that stayed firm but seemed to slightly jiggle with every breath she took. He was at the end of his rope again.

Zelda heard the sound of more clothes shuffling again, she blushed knowing what was soon about to come.

When Link was just as bare as she was he moved over her. Zelda couldn't look down she was still feeling embarrassed from the whole situation, and Hylia's nagging wasn't helping.

"Zelda?" Link said getting her attention. She looked into his eyes, the ones that gave Demise so much fear looked so longing to her.

"Do it," she said having a hard time keeping eye contact, "Just… be gental."

Zelda tensed up out of worry when she felt something hard and large begin to poke her in her groin, she felt something miss her opening and run over her clit which made it pleasurable. Link found his target them time and pressed in.

It didn't feel like a bomb this time, it felt like something was trying to tear her apart. She looked down this time and saw Link's penis, she was frightened when she saw how large he was. He didn't' stop and he pressed in even more, and Zelda felt even more pain as he moved slowly.

Zelda closed her eyes again and a small tear made its way out of her eye, Link saw it and she felt him start to move out of her.

"No don't!" Zelda said and Link stopped his retreat, "Just push. Do it quick, please!" she said. It wasn't really feeling all that great, but she still wanted it.

"A-AAHH!" Zelda cried out when Link did as she said. She could feel a part of her tear up and blood trickled out of her lips.

Zelda looked at the area where she was in pain, and saw a part of Link that was now in her.

Hylia was furious.

Zelda was celebrating, dancing, naked, on a table, drinking ale.

She was the first to move feeling Link's cock move inside of her rubbing her insides. That's when the pain started to leave, she couldn't hold back the cries and Link was also feeling the same pleasure from her. The two of them were slowly losing their grip on the reality around them.

Right at that moment there was just Zelda the reincarnated goddess beauty, and her chosen and apparently well endowed hero.

Zelda cried out louder and louder with each thrust, and Link was crying out even more as well.

"Z-Zelda… I-… I'm about!" Link tried to say something, she knew what he was trying to say.

"Me too! It's okay! It's okay do it! Just don't stop!" she yelled.

Link gripped onto the ground to try and keep himself up, Zelda bunched her arms closer to her pressing her breast together as the two of them continued to thrust into each other without stopping. Sweat started to perspirate from the two of them as the area heated around.

"Lin-LIINK!" Zelda cried out. In one final hard grunting thrust Zelda and Link both reached their climax, pleasure completely took over as the two laid on top of each other. Zelda cried out when she felt something warm begin to fill her and leak out of her.

The two were so tired from what happened that Link didn't bother to try and pull out of her. Zelda couldn't stay awake either.

Link just grabbed the nearest blanket and let it drape over them, in a few seconds the two stopped breathing and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: I don't' know how good it was, I mean this kind of end thing isn't exactly my forte. Tell me how I did, one chapter left I hope it does good, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	8. The rest of their lives

**Kisdota: Finally Last Chapter of this fic. I think I took way too long to finish this. Anyway since it's the last chapter it's gonna be a little short. I think, I mean I write this author notes before writing the fic. Let's see if I'm right in my prediction, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Liiiink<em>!" _little six year old Zelda shouted banging on her friends room. It was early in the morning and most of the residents in Skyloft were all still asleep. Zelda was one of the few who got up early in the morning, and now she was demanding her friend to do the same. _

_She knocked on her friend's door for a good minute as hard as her tiny little fist could. She still didn't hear Link give her any sign that he was up, or even getting up and she was getting impatient. Against her father's orders of politeness and manners (whatever those were) she forced open the door of Links room and peeked inside. _

_The room was dark sunlight being blocked out by the shade of his curtains letting only a small beam of light in between them. She was able to make out Links bed and a small Link shaped lump underneath two layers of blankets with his head poking out at the top. She couldn't understand why Link always liked to have a lot of blankets on top of him when he slept. Just one blanket for her was too hot to sleep in. _

_Even after banging on the door he was still asleep he had always been a deep sleeper. _

_Zelda carefully and slowly opened the door the soft sound of creaking filled the silent room, but Link still slept in completely unaffected by the sound. Zelda silently walked towards the door on the tippy tops of her toes quietly giggling to herself at the thought of what she was about to do._

_She reached the window of Links room and grabbed the sides of Links curtains. She stood in place and turned her head to her still sleeping friend she was about to burst from laughter. She pulled the sides of the window curtains letting in a flood of light that filled the room. The bright sun being in the right position to shine into Links room. _

_Link still snored, even with the sunlight it didn't do anything to Link. _

_Zelda stopped laughing when she realized her plan didn't work. _

"_Link! Get up!" Zelda said._

_This time she saw link open up one of his eyes slightly looking at Zelda. Link just groaned lightly before pulling the covers over his face to block out the light and sound. _

"_Hey! Don't go back to sleep!" Zelda complained pushing the side of his bed to shake it, "Come on Link daddy's still asleep and I wanna play." _

_Link didn't listen to her and continued to snore in a way that Zelda knew was a fake snore. She continued to shake the bed back and forth the wooden post were sliding an inch across the floor._

_Zelda started to groan in annoyance knowing he wouldn't wake up. _

"_hrrgh, Hup_!" _Zelda grunted pulling herself up the bed._

"_Come on Link!" she yelled hopping up on the bed. She landed and sat herself on the area where Links tummy was. She heard him grunt when he felt her sitting on him, but he didn't get up. _

_Still sitting on top of Link she placed both her feet to both sides of his body and started stomping on the bed as fast as she could, she placed both of her hands on Links chest to keep herself balanced as she kept shaking the bed with her fluttering legs trying to get Link to wake up. _

"_nnnngh, go away," Link slurred out still half asleep. _

"_No, I wanna play! Come on Link get up!" she yelled. _

_Now she was flapping her arms in rhythm to hop up and down while still sitting on Link. The bed was really starting to shake, but still Link didn't make any sign of getting up. _

"_rrrrgh!" Zelda decided that enough was enough. She was bored and Link was the only one on the island that made anything fun. She got off of Link and stood on her knees to the side of him. With a great "Omph" she pushed Link off the bed._

"_mph!" Link sounded still inside his blankets, he landed with a small thud half a foot from the ground and fell on the floor in a tangled mess of covers. Link struggled and squirmed a bit before popping his head out of the cocoon blanket. _

"_Zeldaaa!" Link said sadly. He got one arm free and started rubbing the area of his head that hit the floor. His face looked like he was about to cry, and he felt his nose start to get a little runny. _

"_No, no crying Link. You promised you wouldn't cry anymore," Zelda ordered him. _

_When Zelda told him that Link tried to freeze his face to keep it from frowning more than it did, his cheeks puffed up in an attempt to try and smile past the pain. His eyes were beginning to moisten, but Link tried to will his eyes to not cry. _

"_Come on, let's go play now," Zelda said hopping off the bed and grabbing Links arm. Link complained as she tugged him out of his spot, but he didn't have it in him to say no now that he was up. He just let his friend pull him wherever she wanted._

* * *

><p>Zelda lightly opened her eyes when she awoke. The morning sun came, and she felt peaceful as she awoke. Zelda looked around her area trying to remember what happenoh yeah that's right. Zelda looked to her side to see Link sleeping next to her. She looked down and then quickly looked back up blushing remembering the two of them were both still naked from last night. A small stressing pain coming from her loins was verifying last night's event.<p>

Zelda felt strange waking up, for the last month she had been seeing Link fight it out with Demise in a one on one fight to the death. Now… she was dreaming about a time when they were kids.

Did that mean it was over?

Was the residue, evil, darkness… whatever it was keeping her in a nightmare state gone? Could she go back to sleeping peacefully? No more having a horrible dream, waking up in a cold sweat, and having to go check on Link to make sure he was okay?

"_mmm_…," Link suddenly stirred make a small waking up sound. He opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling then he turned his head to the side to see Zelda who was already awake before him. "Morning," Link said in a tired yet cheerful tone.

"G-Good morning," Zelda said a little uneasy.

"So… last night… we-?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure," Link said. He reached up and placed an arm around her hugging her close to him before laying his head back again, "So… did you have that dream again?" he asked her.

"What dream- the one with Demise?" Zelda asked, did he know something?

"Yeah, usually when you're dreaming you kick me in your sleep and you start snoring loudly. But last night you were actually pretty peaceful," Link said. Wait she snored and kicked him in her sleep?

"I don't snore," Zelda said raising her head up sounding offended.

"Yeah you do," Link said jokingly accusing her, "so was it the dream?"

"N-No, it was a different dream this time," Zelda said remembering the dream she had.

"Really? So have those visions stopped?" Link asked hopeful.

"I don't know it's… too soon to say. It was only for one night," Zelda told him.

"What was it about?" Link asked.

"Well… I was dreaming about when we were kids," she told him.

"What about it?" Link asked wanting more detail.

"I was six… and you were still asleep, and I wanted to play. So I tried waking you up," Zelda said.

"Oh yeah I remember… you always got me up early… and when I didn't get up you tried to force me awake. And every time I didn't get up you pushed me off of my bed. I think that's where you got your 'pushing me off the island' trait," Link said. Did she really push Link off the island so much that people could identify her by that? "Kinda funny that you're still jumping on me," he said with a smirk.

"L-Link!" Zelda said blushing. It was a fond memory as kids why did he have to make it into an inappropriate joke.

"What? You can't get mad at me you were the one who started it," Link said jokingly pointing at her.

"That doesn't mean that I want you to do… that," Zelda said annoyed at him.

"Do what?" Link asked sarcastically, "Make sex jokes about you jumping on me."

"Knock it off!" Zelda said embarrassed and annoyed.

"Fine fine… but you were the one who drugged me."

"I remember! Stop it," Zelda ordered. Link was just quietly laughing at her getting upset so easily.

"Alright sorry," he said still smiling, "I'm gonna get the pumpkin soup I dropped last night, reheat it for breakfast," Link pulled the covers off of himself and stood up.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled covering her eyes blushing a deep red. She and Link were both still in the nude, but Link acted as he naturally did.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked not knowing what Zelda was upset about.

"Put some pants on!" she shrieked still covering her eyes.

"Oh come on you're still shy about this?" Link asked, Zelda peeked through a small slit through her eyes and saw that he was facing her not bothering to cover, "Are you shy? Or is it Hylia telling you what to do again?"

"Both!" she said scrunching her eyes shut.

"Really, after what we did last night? I'm pretty sure you've seen everything I have, and vise versa," he said smiling at that last part.

"That doesn't mean it's okay for you to go around naked!" Zelda argued back at him.

"Oh really? What a shame, I would have enjoyed that," Link said sarcastically (not really).

Goddess, how does he do this? Last night he and she both had their first time, but he was able to act like it was 'business as usual' after that? Just strut around with his thing hanging there almost like he forgot his old best friend was there. Zelda was still having a tough time getting used to the fact that they 'did it', and it wasn't because Hylia's telling her how 'immoral relations were' or something along those lines.

"Just put something on! Please!" Zelda said still tinted a deep red.

"Fine," Link said defeated, he went over to the pile where their clothes were and grabbed his pants, "So you don't feel like doing it again?"

"No!" Zelda shrieked out.

"Really?" Link asked again.

"I-I don't know… l-later, maybe," Zelda said awkwardly, embarrassing or not last night took 'flying her Loftwing for the first time'('s) title of 'Best night of her life'.

"I'll hold you to that," Link said, "by the way if you serious about not walking around naked you might want to pull the blanket up."

"Wha-AH!" Zelda shrieked. This whole time she forgot that there was no blanket covering her breast, she threw both her hands over her chest to cover them, just in time to see Link raising his leg to put on his pants. "W-Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asked trying not to stare at Link.

"You really need to ask?" he said.

"_Ugh_, I'm using the bath," Zelda said annoyed, she wrapped herself with the blanket and picked up her dress and underwear before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>The Pumpkin soup wasn't as good as they had hoped. Despite it just being a day old it didn't have that warm soothing feeling it had when you ate it fresh. Zelda and Link both slurped their small share in an awkward silence, again. Zelda was still a bit upset at Link for teasing her so much, and Link who felt a little bad for teasing her so much.<p>

"So… about last night," Link said softly.

"_Mn_? No no no no!" Zelda said not wanting to start another fight.

"I know, I-I'm being serious here I swear," Link promised, Zelda gave him the suspicious eye slant look, but let him continue.

"Why did you… drug me?" he asked, "I mean… I'm pretty sure that if you asked I would have had se- er… 'done it' with you."

Okay he was trying to be discrete so he probably wasn't leading her into anything.

"You can say sex. I was…well, I was afraid I would have just run off," Zelda said, "I did want it… a lot… but Hylia didn't. So I decided to try and make it so you wouldn't stop no matter what."

"I would have kept going if you told me to, you didn't need to drug me," Link said.

"Really? Even if I begged you to stop?" Zelda asked him.

"Uh… well… no, I guess not," Link said.

"I probably would have just run off, Hylia made it difficult for me just to go through with that plan," she said.

"So is she making you feel bad about last night?" Link asked concerned.

"No she… a little, but I think I'm finally learning to suppress her," Zelda said.

"So you'll be free to be yourself now?" Link asked, "Because I'll be honest I miss the days when you would try and keep me in line. That face you made when you did your 'big boss' routine was really cute," he said.

"Probably," Zelda said.

"Great," Link said placing his empty bowl on the ground, "Anyway I got a bit of work to do, I have to start getting some wood. The Kikwi's are gonna show me where there are some big logs I can chop for more materials. By the way a few of them want to know if they can stay close to our home when it's finished. They like the fact that I can scare off monsters it makes them feel safe."

"Uh… sure I guess," Zelda said thinking, "I suppose it would be boring if we didn't have any neighbors anyway."

"Great, I'll let them know the good news," Link said getting up, he turned around ready to head out the door, "Oh uh… there's just one more thing," he said turning back around and sitting back in his spot in front of her.

"What?" Zelda asked.

Link grabbed her left hand and pulled her in closer, the two of their faces were an inch and a half apart.

"Will you marry me?"

"What-WHAT?" Zelda screamed out in shock and surprises.

She pulled her hand out of Links grip out of reflex bunching her arms together in front of her. When she did she felt something out of place. Somehow Link had put on her forefinger in her left hand a small gold ring with a dazzling bluish lavender jewel.

"L-Link I- wh-what?" Zelda's head was racing a mile a minute. Did he really ask… oh goddess she was back to being unable to say certain words. Did he really? This soon? W-What was he… when did he… This ring was… where did he get the time to pick up a ring like this?

"Look familiar?" Link asked her when he noticed her silent expression was looking at the ring.

She looked at the ring, and she thought it looked… shiney… why would she think that?

"You remember that time when we were kids? You saw something shiny at the Bazaar and you really wanted it? You were eight then at the time. I stole it, and when they found out I did I was forced to clean the stalls for a whole month," Link told her.

"That time… That was a ring?" Zelda said, she did remember. She reminisced about it when the two of them returned to Skyloft for the first time and she looked around the Bazaar. "You remembered that?" she asked surprised that he would remember something so long ago.

"Yeah, you didn't know it was a ring?" Link asked her.

"Well… no. All I knew was that it was shiny I didn't know it was a ring," Zelda said.

"Well surprise then… so… do you?" Link asked again.

Did she wh- oh… uh… right… marriage.

Marriage.

Married to Link.

This was… granted yes this was pretty much to be expected. Zelda herself had used to picture something like this happening between the two back when they lived on Skyloft.

There were so many different versions she made in her head about this moment.

Link inviting her out one evening alone, a nice dinner by the sunset and by the time the sun would go in a few seconds he would propose to her.

Link, a great and well respected knight of Skyloft, going off on a great journey for the safety of the people, and then months later returning after everyone except her had given up hope for his return. He would surprise her with his return and the two of them embracing each other in love and then proposing to her.

Link asking her out on her birthday, the two of them spending hours together all day before returning home to have some birthday cake he made for her. Then when she took that first bite into her cake she would taste something hard, and when she spit it out she would see the ring and then he would ask her to marry her.

Link coming to her rescue from the evil Groose who had kidnapped princess Zelda for her beauty, and just as he's about to force her into marrying him Link would come just in the nick of time to duel that-… okay that dream was when she was still a kid.

And now it was really happening. Link was asking her to marry him.

The morning after he had been drugged and the two made love, and then him teasing her about it. After having day old pumpkin soup for breakfast.

That…

Zelda was sure there wasn't an old day dream she had about that.

"…no."

"W-What?"

"I… _nn_ no… not like this," Zelda said, the words were so difficult for her to say.

"I-… wh-why… I thought that," Link stuttered shocked and saddened, "I thought that you and I-… you don't feel this way about me?"

"No," Zelda said, "I-I do want this… I mean… I used to dream about this all the time. But… not like this."

"I don't understand," Link said confused.

"Link… I do want to marry you, I really really 'Really' do. But after everything we did today- well this morning. I just… I don't want us to start out like this," Zelda told him.

"You're angry at me?" Link asked worried.

"No," Zelda said, "Waking up to you teasing me, lumpy pumpkin soup, and living in the woods… It's just… it's not any way I envisioned this happening."

"So… you're saying no because my proposal wasn't romantic enough," Link asked still sounding confused.

"Well… yes," Zelda said sadly, she felt horrible. She felt like she was being really selfish for saying that, "I'm not saying no… Just… not like this," she finished.

"… heh heh… _Hahahahaha_!" Link laughed.

He was laughing? Why was… did she say something funny? Laughing was the last thing she expected Link to do, she thought he would have felt much worse after being told by the woman he loves she wouldn't marry him.

"W-What so funny?" Zelda asked worried.

"You're answer," Link said smiling through his words, "That… _heh heh_, when I decided to propose to you I was thinking that something exactly like this would happen. But I didn't think I'd need to worry about that if a part of Hylia was controlling you."

"S-So… you're not sad?" Zelda asked a little relieved.

"_heheheh_… no… no it's perfectly fine," Link said cheerfully, he took ahold of Zelda's hand and took the ring he put on her, "I'd rather Zelda tell me 'no' because I wasn't good enough over having Hylia tell me 'yes' just to spare my feelings."

That was… even more unexpected to Zelda. He was okay that Zelda was telling him no?

"It's fine… I'll find a better way to propose to you," Link said.

"You're sure," Zelda asked still feeling bad about saying no.

"I'm sure, besides Karane wants a fairytale ending. Gotta thank her for the leaves in some way," Link told her, "The next time I propose to you it'll be so great then when you tell Karane how I did it she'll go through hundreds of story books to find out where I copied it from."

"Really?" Zelda asked him.

"Really," Link said, "Anyway you want, just tell me; how can I make it more romantic for you?"

"Just… I-I don't know, I suppose I would have liked it if you did a kind of romantic surprise, but that's gone now that I know," Zelda said thinking.

"No! No it's not, I'll find a way to romantically surprise you," Link said.

"Well… Link you don't need to go through that much trouble, I mean a nice dinner together probably would have been enough," Zelda said.

"No way… I'll be sure to surprise you!" Link said, "And if the next times not good enough then I'll try again till I get it right."

Zelda was surprised, she knew he faced through nearly impossible odds and fought against giant monsters and enemies for her. Yet this was a completely new level of dedication for her.

"You promise?" Zelda asked deciding to go along with it.

"I promise," Link said, "So… anyway I need to go, the Kikwi's are waiting for me and I'm already late."

"Oh… okay, that's fine. I'll clean up here," Zelda said as the two got up, "So I'll meet you for lunch?" she asked smiling.

"Definitely," Link said smiling back at her.

The two shared a short kiss before Link raced out the door.

The morning for Zelda was odd, surprising, and happy to say the least. Link took her rejection a lot better than she thought. Those dreams of Demise didn't affect her this morning. And those voices from Hylia were starting to quiet down, she was able to say what she wanted without her telling her no. And Link wanted to… great din's fire he was really about to… no! No daydreaming, she wanted this to be perfect. After everything that had happened to the two of them she needed at least this moment in her life to be perfect.

She could wait.

Even if today wasn't perfect like she wanted they had the rest of their lives to fix them.

...

...

...

...

...

Zelda felt someone sneaking behind her reaching for her left hand.

"That's not surprising enough."

"Damn, alright later," Link said heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisdota: And now I am finally done with everything on this. Another completed fic, I don't get those very often. Be sure to review, tell me how you liked it, and any mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


End file.
